Lilac Snow
by NewLightRiini
Summary: Tooth, now half human, doesn't expect matters getting this worse. Not only Pitch has some unfinished business with her. When Tooth's past changes the reality dramatically and a new girl plays a twisted game with them, will Jack stay by Tooth's side or will everyone turn their back on her? A game between betrayals, lies and love.
1. Prelude

**Lilac Snow**

* * *

"What the-?" Jack asked, eyes wide open.

"I don't know.. really. I guess I lost belief?" Tooth asked scared and looked at the ground.

Jack eyed her curious. Her little wings disappeared and she was set down on both her feet. She didn't have her feathers anymore, but got tanned skin and black long hair with a few strands of lilac, blue and green instead.

And her eyes.

"I don't know." She whispered and looked Jack in the eyes.

One was lilac and the other was golden. It was.. beautiful in a way and Jack couldn't help but stare.

"Tooth? Wow.." Jack said out loud, but regretted it right after he said it, cause her face twisted in fear.

"I don't know, if THAT's how I'd describe it, Jack." She snapped and walked away. She wore a knee-length skirt, which flittered around her legs, sprinkled in all known colours. A plain white top perfected the outfit.

It suited her. Jack couldn't take his eyes off her.

He coughed before she got into her palace. "Well, shouldn't we tell the others?" Jack asked questioning and leaned on his staff. Tooth suddenly twisted fast, eyes wide in shock.

"What? Do you think I can show them how I am right now?" She asked disbelieved and pointed to herself, wanting him to notice her current state, but Jack did that the whole time.

"So, why did you call me?" Jack asked and raised one of his eyebrows.

Tooth felt the heat in her cheeks and turned around, so that her back faced him. "Baby Tooth was with you. It was the only way I could contact any of you." She said plain. As if on cue, Baby Tooth was by her side and touched her cheek with her tiny hand.

Jack nodded, but she didn't saw it.

"So what now, hmm?" He asked softly. He could hear Tooth sob.

"What went wrong? What happened?" She asked no one in particular and lifted her hands to her now wet cheeks. Tears flowed down. She turned around and looked him in the eyes. "What went WRONG?!" She cried out in frustration and sunk to her knees.

Jack was fast and ran to her. "Take it easy. We don't even know, why you changed your appearance." He said in a soothing manner and hugged her.

With his hands he drew circles on her bare shoulders, in order to calm her. He felt a twinge in his heart at the sight of her mental state and her tears.

Tooth froze in place, her eyes wide open. She didn't even blink. "Jack.." She whispered and more tears flowed down on his blue, frost-coated hoodie. But he didn't mind. As long as she'll get better, everything was right. Jack felt her shift and hug him back.

"Thanks." She said and placed her head into the crook of his neck.

Jack smiled. "You're welcome." With that he raised himself, along with Tooth. She was a head smaller than him. "And now, we have to tell the others. Sooner or later, they'll know." He said and held her now at arm's length. "This the only way to find out. Or did-" Tooth cut him short.

"No. MiM didn't told me anything. I just was about to go on my daily route and noticed I couldn't fly. Well, you know the rest." She said and hung her head. Jack didn't want to see her like this. With his index finger he lifted her chin, so that he could look her in the eyes.

Those intriguing eyes.

"We'll figure this out. Trust me." He said gently and smiled. With his thumb he wiped away her tears. Baby Tooth besides him beamed.

Tooth couldn't help. A smile creeped in her face. She nodded. "But, how can we go- AHH!" She cried suddenly. Jack had picked her up and flew off. She tightened her grip on his neck. "Jack!" She screamed. It was a weird feeling. She couldn't get used to the fact that she couldn't fly on her own anymore. And it didn't ease her tension, that Jack now flew with her at top speed a few hundred meters above the ground.

He laughed freely. "You said you trusted me." He said and Tooth hid her face in his hoodie.

"Just don't let me fall, jerk!" She whined.

He smiled, tightened his grip on her tiny waist and let wind took control over both of them. They headed straight to North's workshop. "Never."

* * *

**A/N: **_Oh, FLUFFY, right? Sorry for that. I was in the mood. Thanks for reading this story. Criticism is appreciated._


	2. Powerless

**Lilac Snow**

* * *

Tooth and Jack flew half an hour through the strong winds up above the sky. They admired the setting sun. It covered everything in a red/orange tone.

Tooth sighed deeply. "I wish I could fly on my own. I couldn't fly around for less than three hours, but yet, I miss the feeling of freedom." She said and watched the sky. Slowly little lights started to pop up.

Jack swiveled his staff with his free hand, turning the lands under both of them in a winter wonderland. "You want to fly?" Jack asked and slowed his pace.

"I want to. Yeah. Wait. I know that smirk! Jack wha-" She couldn't end her question. Jack released his grip around her waist and watched Tooth flying to the ground.

Tooth screamed bloody murder, but after a few seconds she stopped, looking at the ground. It was really beautiful with all that snow. She laughed happily and twisted in the air, knowing that Jack wouldn't dare let her die.

Jack smiled. This is how he wanted her to be. Happy. With amazing speed he rushed after her, ready to catch her in time. Both were happy, letting the wind ruffle their hair.

But soon the fun ended and Jack slung his free arm around her waist again. Tooth beamed. "Thanks, Jack."

"Your welcome." He said and bowed his head respectful, causing both of them to laugh. "Time to go." He said and they were on their way to the workshop.

* * *

"I don't want to know, what they'll think." Tooth stuttered nervous.

"It's not that bad." He assured her and grabbed her wrist, shoving her to the globe room. "It's gonna be ok."

They entered the room and North stood in the middle, watching the globe with all the lights, presenting believing children.

"Hey North!" Jack said and stood behind him.

"Jack, my boy. What do-" North smiled, but when he turned around, he was shocked. "Tooth?"

"See. I said it was a bad idea!" Tooth cried out, released her wrist from Jack's grip and walked a few meters away, facing a near wall. "And before you ask. No, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" She snapped suddenly.

"Jack?" North asked.

"NO, HE DOESN'T KNOW EITHER!"

Jack sighed. "Nope. She called me through Baby Tooth. I was.. surprised to see her like this." Jack said, avoiding the word 'shocked'.

"But how did this happen?" North asked and walked over to Tooth.

"I don't know. Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I was just so.. There was a bright light, blending me. When I was able to see again, I was like this." She said and pointed to her outfit and hair, like she did with Jack.

North stood there, surprised. His mouth hung open.

"That's rude, North." Jack said and with the end of his staff he closed his mouth.

"Sorry." North said. "I think we should call the others, too. Maybe they know what happened." He said and walked over to the globe. With a loud creak he activated the northern lights. The three of them watched them. It was a beautiful sight and they enjoyed to see them every time, they had the chance to.

"Now we just have to wait. I guess 5 minutes. We'll figure this out Tooth." North said gently and patted her back. She nodded in return.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Bunnymund popped up of a hole, watching his surroundings. "What? Is that you Tooth?" He asked disbelieved.

Tooth sighed deeply. She thought it was enough. All those questions. But when she wanted to answer, a low male voice interrupted her.

"Don't ask dumb questions, kangaroo and wait for Sandy." Jack's voice rumbled through the room. Bunny's eyes widened.

"What did ya say, Frosty? I'm a bunny, can't you tell?" He snapped and jumped out of his hole, leaving a pink flower. He walked over to Jack, hovering over him.

"Have you seen 6 foot tall bunnys in your life? I didn't, so let's stay with kangaroo." Jack lessened the distance between them with a mocking glare.

"Would you stop that?" North's voice said bored of their everlasting wrangle. "We have other problems right now." He nodded his head to Tooth, who were sitting in a corner, knees up to her chest.

Bunny and Jack hung their heads. "Sorry." They said in unison and walked to their former places, waiting for Sandy. Sandy showed up two minutes later.

* * *

"So, what now?" Tooth asked after all the welcome-things.

"First off, tell the others what happened." North offered and Tooth nodded, glancing towards her guardians.

"I wanted to go on my daily mission. But first off, I couldn't fly, it was odd. Normally I would only think 'fly' and everything else was natural. But my wings didn't took action. Well, I glanced up at the moon, but he didn't say anything. Then I remember bright light around me and when it died down, I was like this." She said sad and hung her head.

Jack knew the story and walked up to her, grabbing her shoulder. "It's ok." He simply said and smiled. "We're gonna fix that in no time."

"Yeah, I hope." Tooth said and looked at the others. They were staring. "What?" She asked curious.

"Sorry, can't get used to your eyes." Bunny said and crossed his arms. Sandy just trapped his chin in his index finger and thump in a thinking manner.

"We all have to think about it. Usually MiM wouldn't do that without a reason. WHEN MiM did this. Are you sure, that's all you can remember?" North asked and stood up from his chair.

Tooth knitted his eyebrows. "Yeah." Jack saw that there's more behind it, but he'll ask about it later. "So, what now?" She asked again.

"Sorry, didn't heard about that in my long life." Bunny said. Sandy shook his head and his sand symbolized tears, letting all off them know, he didn't knew either.

"Ok." North said. "Now we have to think. You're now half human, half immortal. You're visible to ALL now."

"Oh, right." Tooth gasped. "But that would mean I can't leave this place. People would ask me, what I would do out there, alone, without a reason."

"What about going back?" Jack asked. He thought hard about a solution. He didn't want her to stay all the time here. So this was the only option right now.

"Going back?" Tooth asked and tilted her head.

"Yeah, mate. Going back? Where to?" Bunny repeated and all the guardian's eyes showed confusion.

Jack tsked. "Going back. To a normal life. How old were you, when you became a guardian, Tooth?" He asked.

"I guess. Around 17." She said after a second. "But what do you mean? Normal life?"

Jack smirked. "What about going to high school?"

There was a long pause. Everybody started to speak to no one in particular.

"What? Are you serious?" - "Is an option." - "Oh no." - "Can she adapt so fast?" - "Where to live?" - "You're crazy."

Sandy's sand showed little figures, showing his confusion as well. But Jack didn't let this get to him. He just stood there. He was getting angry. With a loud _thud _he smashed his staff onto the ground, causing a freezing wind to blow upon them, silencing them.

"What makes you think, I was finished talking?" He asked and walked away. "I only asked HER. It's her only option right now, isn't it? Everyone can see her now. She needs a 'normal' life. She can't spend her time here, just to think about that matter."

"I guess you're right." North said and hung his head. Bunny and Sandy just nodded.

"What about you, you ok with it?" Jack asked Tooth.

"I don't know. I'll be on my own." She said after a long sigh.

"Who says you're gonna be on your own?" He smiled and walked up to her, looking her in the eyes. "We're all there. We're gonna protect you. We're gonna figure this out. Together!" He said and raised her chin with his index finger. "No need to be sad."

Tooth thought about all of this. It was really her only option. Better than to spend her entire time here. It would drive her crazy. She looked around the room. All the others nodded and she closed her eyes. "Ok." She whispered.

"What?" Jack asked.

"OK!" Tooth said louder and everyone started to laugh. "What's so funny?" But all they did was laughing harder. "HEY!" She snapped.

"Should have seen your face right now." Bunny said between a few chuckles. "Priceless."

"Oh yeah, really funny." She said sarcastically and crossed her arms.

"So, I'm going to get things you might need." North said afer a good fit of laughter. "And after that, we're all gonna think about Toot's problem." He wouldn't say it out loud, but he had a bad feeling in his belly. He rubbed it unknowingly and left the room, leaving Bunny, Sandy, Jack and Tooth.

"Guess, I'll take care of things in my warren. I'll be back." Bunny said and tapped his foot onto the ground, disappearing from the room. Sandy nodded his head and left the room after North.

Tooth walked up to where the hole had been. She crouched down and picked up the blue flower. Jack watched her. He didn't know, how she felt, but it must be really shocking. He walked behind her and with a light swivel of his staff he frosted the leaves of the flower.

Tooth gasped in surprise. She slowly stood up and turned around. "Jack, that's so beautiful!" She beamed, not taking her eyes off the flower.

Jack smiled. Thousands of people cursed him for bringing snow and frost, but Tooth said it his work is beautiful. He felt his heart swell inside him.

"So going back to school, huh?" Tooth asked rhetorical and looked Jack in the eyes.

Jack couldn't help. He loved her eyes. They were fascinating. "Yep. It'll be fun." He assured her and smirked. Tooth felt her heart flatter at the sight of him. She knew, it'll be fun. Would she be able to adapt? It was a long time ago, she didn't even remember her schooltime. All sorts of question popped up in her mind.

But one look in those ice blue eyes and all her doubts were washed away. He looked up and Tooth followed his gaze and gasped. Through the glass they could see the stars.

One shone brightly down to them.

* * *

**A/N:** _MY GOD! So much follows/favs after one day.. I'm impressed! Thank you so so much! Special thanks to **Kukki16** and **darkbloddynightmare38 **for reviewing! It really means a lot to me. Hope you'll have fun reading this story further more! All of you! :)_

_And to answer the question of **Kukki16**: That's what we have to find out._

**Disclaimer: **_I forgot last chapter.. I do NOT own Rise of the Guardians._


	3. Milksop

**Lilac Snow**

* * *

_"I'm waiting for you." A faint voice echoed through the darkness. Tooth was curious and wanted to ask, but the light soon shone and blended her. Through her narrowed eyes she saw a silhouette. It was from a little girl. _

* * *

Tooth gasped and shot up in her bed. She looked around. Nothing.

"Woah, what was that?" She asked herself and held her forehead with her hand. It was odd. Now that she was half human, she needed sleep. As a guardian she was up.

The whole time.

She sighed and got up. It was dark outside, but traces of light blue lighten the horizon, proclaiming the sunrise. She went straight to her bathroom and showered. Nothing felt right, but it somehow felt familiar. Something was out of place. Like something of her is missing. She couldn't make out what and she didn't ask her guardians about it. She didn't want to burden them further more.

North organized a false ID for Tooth and bought her a house in Burgess for herself. It was a little house, but nonetheless it was her house. A large living room with a sofa, table and tv plus a kitchen in the same room. Upstairs was her bedroom and bathroom.

Tooth was now a seventeen year old student in second year of high school. She was nervous indeed and didn't want to think about her first day, since it was the middle of november and she would be the 'new girl'. She couldn't remember her days as a human. Nothing. Just blackness.

She couldn't find her teeth either.

"Ahhh, I'll get insane!" She exclaimed as she prepared her breakfast and broke the egg in her hand. "Shit." She yelped and tossed the broken egg in the garbage can.

"Now, we don't want to spread negative feelings, do we?" A deep male voice soothed. Tooth jumped and held her chest with a hand.

"I almost had a heart attack!" She yelled and went to the refrigerator to get some milk. "I told you not to scare me!"

"Can't resist." The voice said playfully and Tooth faced him. It was, of course, Jack. He hovered two feet away from her above the ground and smiled. She could melt at the sight of it and she hung her head, in order to cover her face.

"Hmm.." She whispered and drank her milk. Jack's eyes never left her face.

"Does this even taste?" He asked and pointed with the end of his staff to the milk. As a guardian you were able to eat, but it will taste like nothing. So they didn't eat at all. Tooth raised her head and opened her mouth to respond, but Jack burst out laughter.

"What?" She asked curious. She tilted her head, causing Jack to muffle his laugh with a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry." He said, but it didn't sound like he was. Tooth got angry.

"What?!" She asked again, louder this time and Jack lowered his laugh, until it was a light chuckle. It was cute and Tooth felt a blush creep in her cheeks. His laugh, his eyes. Even his hair. He was so easy-going.

_'Stop inner fangirl!' _Tooth urged herself and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, really." He said softly and hovered to her standing frame, sitting on top of the counter. "It is.. well." He said and chuckled again.

"Damn, I'm sick of this! It's not like I have something in my face or my hair's pointing in every direction!" She exclaimed and looked Jack in the eyes. She saw the slightest spark of mischief. Under other circumstances, she would have adored it. But now it wasn't a really good time.

"I have something in my face. And my hair's pointing in every direction, right?" She whispered, knowing the answer. She hung her head again. Jack didn't say anything.

He hovered in front of her, slowly letting gravity taking over. As he stood on the ground he used his staff to lift her chin ever so lightly.

Tooth slowly raised her head at the gently order. Now that he stood only inches away from her, she had to crane her neck a little to fully look at him. Her eyes followed her movement, until they were fixed on Jack's.

Jack couldn't help. Those attracting eyes. Two colours. He smiled softly. "It's nothing, we couldn't change." He said and raised his hand to cup her cheek. He could feel her warmth. Her softness. She closed her eyes, leaning into his hand. Slowly he used his thump to wipe away the milksop on her upper lip. Jack was stunned. Her lip was so soft.

He traced her bottom lip with his thump a second to long and removed his hand fully, leaving a flushed Tooth.

Her heart raced. She feared that he might have saw her heartbeat, when he traced her lips. His hand was cold, yes, but it felt so right. She opened her eyes and saw Jack staring at her, a slight pink added to his normally pale cheeks.

"Well, I have school. Now that I have no milksop, I'm ready, right?" She laughed nervously and ran to her room. Jack followed every movement and her sudden reaction amused him. For a second he thought he might have gone too far.

He smirked. This will be fun.

* * *

**A/N: **Geez,_I have to stop with all that fluffy romance. Time for drama. Thanks to my brother's girlfriend I fell down the stairs earlier, since she tossed her jacket onto the stairs and I didn't saw it. First I laughed, now I'm pissed, because of the bruises. Lol, sorry._

_Hope you had fun reading this chapter. I might update tomorrow. :)_


	4. Can't Tell You Why

**Lilac Snow**

* * *

"What are you doing here all alone, huh?" A male voice interrupted her thoughts. The day had been.. tiring. She sat on the roof, knees to her chest. Her hands trembled. The cold infuriated her mind and she got angry. How dare they?

"Jack, am I different?" She asked, clenching her teeth.

"What do you mean? You're a guardian, so technically you are." He shrugged.

"How-" Tooth snapped and stood. With big watery eyes she looked at him. His eyes widened in shock, but showed curiosity. He stood a few feet away, looking frightened. But after a second his eyes showed sympathy. She didn't want to see those eyes and turned her back on Jack.

"What's the matter, Tooth?" He asked gently, grabbing her wrist and turning her around. She looked at him a few seconds, the warm look in his eyes eased her mind and her lip quivered.

"Jack. I-" She couldn't end her sentence. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Who am I?" She whispered and hid her face in his hoodie, her hands crawled the material.

* * *

**Earlier**

_'Ok, ok, ok, ok. They're all looking. Don't mind. Just walk. Yeah, that's it.'_ Tooth was on her way to school.

It was her first day. Or her first day as a guardian. She was nervous. All the new people and new surroundings. It was like a new life.

_'Everyone would be nervous, right?' _Tooth tought. Yes, but she's not like them. Physically yes, but mentally? Nope. She sighed, but had no other choices. She won't be alone. North, Sandy, Bunny and Jack. She smiled at the sky, the wind blew her colourful hair, holding her bag with dancing comic teeth on it, and walked to the office.

After she got her schedule, she searched for her room. English. Room 304. She glanced at all the other kids running around. She had three minutes before the bell would ring and her destination was - by her given map - on the second floor.

Determination set in. Ok, challenge accepted. She flipped her hair and with a mental pistol shot she ran through the halls to the stairs, successfully left them behind and stopped.

Left or right? Then she spotted a girl with long brown hair and big black glasses.

"Hello you must be the new girl" The girl said suddenly and Tooth jumped. She held her chest.

"You scared me." She said and her heart trembled.

"Sorry." The girl walked towards her. "My name is Stella, the head of the school. It's my pleasure to meet you." She shook Tooth's hand with a smile across her face.

Tooth was flabbergasted. "Thanks, nice to meet you, too. My name's Toothiana and I hope we'll get along! And you have such nice teeth!" She said in awe, but held herself back. She couldn't molest her with sticking her hands in her mouth.

"So. What class do you have now?" Stella was about to take the schedule from Tooth, but a boy with dark brown hair took it.

"Hey!" Tooth exclaimed, trying to get her schedule back.

"Who might be this pretty lovely woman?" The boy asked and kissed her knuckles in a manner.

"To- Toothiana." She forced herself to say her name.

"Toothiana, the most pretty name for a lovely woman. My name is Daniel." He said and his blue eyes full of.. she couldn't even make out what it was, but it creeped her out.

"Daniel!" Stella punched him across the back of his head. "Sorry, he's always like this around girls."

"It's ok, I think?" Tooth said more in a questioning tone and Stella took the schedule from Daniel.

"I'm not in your English class, sorry, but in most of your other classes." She said and smiled at Tooth, who beamed. Her first friend at school!

The bell rang.

* * *

**A/N: **_This story is not abandoned! __I know it's short, but for the time being I have so many things on my mind (Applying for apprenticeship, death in the family,..)_

_So I'm sorry! __Stay tuned!_


	5. School Drama

**Lilac Snow**

* * *

**Back To Tooth And Jack On The Roof**

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jack asked confused. Tooth let out a sob and Jack hugged her around the waist. "Tooth. What's wrong?" He asked, but she didn't answer. She snuggled deeper in his hoodie. Her throat was dry.

"Tooth!" He said louder and she tensed. Slowly she raised her head. "Tell me." He said eager.

Tooth now raised her eyes to his, which were full of concern. She didn't want to see him like that.

"Jack, I'm sorry." She bit her lip. "I.. you see.. hmm.." She found no words to describe her day. "Well-"

"From the beginning, Tooth." Jack smiled and held her at arm's length. Tooth looked to both sides, because she didn't want to look at him, but Jack forced her by touching her cheek. A defeated look creeped into her eyes.

"Well, Jack. I don't know who I am. I don't know what my purpose is in this life. I don't know what to do. I lost." She said and hung her head. Each word stung like icicles in Jack's chest. He tightened his grip around her waist and Tooth spoke again.

"I don't have my teeth. I can't look at my memories. I don't know what my life was before. I don't even know how I died. That sound egotistical.. I'm sorry. I just can't remember anything. I WANT to. But there's just darkness and I HATE that. And I am the Guardian of Memories?" By now a few tears rolled down her cheek. Jack wiped them away with his thump.

"Jack. Today in school.." She began.

* * *

**In School**

English went well. The teacher was nice and Tooth just covered her nervousness behind her bubbly character.

"Hey! I'm Toothiana, I'm seventeen, live here in Burgess and love teeth." She said and let out a small laughter. "I hope we'll get along." She cheered. A few students smiled at this, but two girls in the back row stared at her disgusted. One flipped her hair and the other began to apply make up with a small pocket mirror.

The whole day she kept her distance, said hi to some of her new classmates and even had a great time during lunch with Stella and Daniel. That was where the story turned.

Suddenly Tooth felt liquid running down her hair and face. She didn't see that coming, her mouth hung open and her eyes widened. Stella and Daniel seemed to regain their conscious and glared at two girls.

"What the hell?!" Stella exclaimed. "I knew you mean trouble, Lina and Charlott!"

"What was that for?" Daniel yelled. Now everyone in the cafeteria had their attention. "You don't behave like this towards a girl!"

"Wuups, sorry." One of the girls, Lina, said and threw her hand to her mouth, faking surprise. "I tripped. I didn't mean to accidentally pour my soda over you." She said and both of the girls burst out laughter.

Tooth however tried to snap out of it. "What?" She asked and touched her hair, which sticks now. "Oh."

"Well, we're gone." Charlott said, but Stella made her move. Her plate with noodles flew. The girls shrieked and wagged with their hands.

"Serves you!" She spat and took Tooth's hand, while Daniel laughed.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Lina screamed, while the other nearly cried, trying to get off all the noodles. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Both yelled and ran out of the cafeteria. The other students just looked over to Tooth, Stella and Daniel, then to the girls. After a few second, they all laughed and threw with their lunch.

* * *

"Don't let them get you down." Stella soothed her in the lady's room, wiping away the dried soda on Tooth's face.

"What was her problem?" She asked curious. She didn't do anything wrong, did she?

"No, it wasn't your fault." Stella said, sensing her despair. "Believe me. I know the two long enough now. They only want prestige, acting like two complete morons. They'll do everything to get their will." She said kinda upset and stopped wiping her face.

Tooth blinked. Wow, how can girls be like that. They're only her age. Wait, no, Tooth's WAY older.. She closed her eyes.

"I believe they have a reason to act like this. Everyone has a reason." Tooth said and Stella watched her with crossed arms.

"No. They only want to be famous, no matter what."

"I don't think so. Where.. I came from, you now, everyone has a reason to do things. Well.." Tooth stopped, cause she didn't know how to explain her feelings.

"You can't change it." Stella said and Tooth's heart stung. "And you can't help it."

Tooth hung her head. Her own misery forgotten she stood and ran out of the room, leaving a startled Stella and Daniel behind. She didn't care. After a few minutes, she ran round a corner and bumped into a girl.

"Wahh. I'm so sorry, please-" She stopped. Oh what fate.

"You little bitch. I knew you were trouble!" Lina screamed and grabbed the collar of Tooth's jacket, ramming her into the locker. Tooth yelped.

"I said, I was sorry!" She exclaimed, but Charlott spit onto the ground. Disgusted, Tooth watched for a way to escape, but nobody was around.

"You better watch your mouth! Who do you think you are!?" Lina yelled and Tooth's eyes became lifeless.

"Who I am?" She whispered. "I am Toothiana. I am.." She stopped, she couldn't tell them. Nobody would believe her. She was alone. Slowly her eyes closed, ignoring the shrieking.

"What the?" Charlott exclaimed and Lina took a step backwards, releasing Tooth, who fell on her knees, head up to the ceiling.

"I am?"She whispered and slowly her body became transparent, before it was back to her normal state. This happened a couple of times.

"You're one FREAK!" Both girls yelled and ran away, but Tooth didn't hear them.

"I am?" She asked again, but this time someone answered her.

_You're a queen. Remember.. _A female voice said and Tooth's eyes filled with life again.

"Whoa, what was that?" She asked, but nobody answered. "Well, I'm not in the mood for school now today." She said to herself. Tooth knew that Stella and Daniel would back her up in school, so she left and walked to her home.

Jack should be there soon, when he was done with his work, bringing fun and laughter to the children with his snow and frost. She sighed and after a long shower she climbed up to the roof. She didn't feel the cold. Slowly her mind repeated the day and her anger grew.

"Who I am?" She would show them. No, she couldn't! No, no, no. Her mind poisoned her. That's when Jack appeared.

* * *

**Present**

"Wow, who could have been that female voice?" Jack asked no one in particular and Tooth shook her head, not knowing the answer either. She didn't told him about the disappearing-thing, nor that she didn't felt her surroundings for a while. It would only burden him.

"About the other thing, I think I can help that." He said and pulled away. Tooth, startled by that, opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off. "I'll make sure the girls will have some FUN!" He said, emphasizing the word fun and both burst out laughter. That sounded so weird.

* * *

"Finally! So much time has passed! I'll get my revenge now, Toothiana. You and your rabble of family will pay for your actions back then." Pitch slowly chuckled, until it was a fully fit of laughter. He knew that someday, the events would take effect.

And he would claim what rightfully was his, exceptionless.

* * *

**A/N: **_Wuh, Pitch is creepy.. Wonder what he'll do.. _

_Stay tuned and thanks to davisboy for the nice review, it cheered me up. :)_


	6. Jack The New Student

**Lilac Snow**

* * *

She was lonely. Not in quotes. Simply lonely.

She couldn't deny it, not that she had ever really doubted it.

Tooth didn't quite adapt to school life. She regretted going to school. Of course she had Stella and Daniel, but those girls were absolutely.. It was impossible for her to get to them. They always would laugh, shove her away or give her coarse names. And Tooth would always back down. It was not the wisest decision, but she was sure she couldn't hold her own in a situation like this.

Lina and Charlott always sat in the back row, not paying attention to class. They neither noticed Tooth watching them, also she didn't want to seem obvious.

"Toothiana! Do you need to see the headmaster?" the teacher scolded.

Tooth's eyes snapped to the front, where the teacher stood.

"No, I'm fine," she answered and fought the urge to sigh.

Tooth couldn't stand this teacher. He always found something he could use against students. Always. But Lina and Charlott were the only exceptions. Tooth thought about it, but couldn't grasp the fact why.

But suddenly Tooth smiled, after she looked at the clock. It was nearly lunch, so she could see Stella and Daniel. She would see her swearing over little things like the consistence of her lunch. And him, flirting with every girl passing by.

They were so different, but in another way they weren't. It was impossible to describe it. Like they had been always there.

Tooth whispered the seconds till the bell would ring and when it did, she hoisted her knapsack on and jogged to the cafeteria, but after a few turns she ran into something hard. She nearly fell over and squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the impact, but two hands gripped her wrists and pulled her upwards. Now her face nuzzled a sweater.

"I'm sorry!" She said mumbled hastily, but nearly choked on her apologize as she looked at the person in front of her.

"Jack!" She took a few steps away from him. "H-H-How are you, I-I mean-" She stuttered pointing at him. Gosh, hopefully no one would see her talking to the air, since he was a spirit, but Jack grinned.

"Take a close look." He said and smiled even brighter. And Tooth did what she was told. There he stood. Jack Frost. With his brown pants and blue hoodie. Wait.

"W-What? You actually have shoes?" She stammered out and Jack burst out laughter. "What? It's a matter of fact!" She snapped.

"Sorry, haha, but I didn't think this would be the first thing you would notice." He chuckled and Tooth pouted. "Nah, don't give me that pout." He said and moved closer to her. "Now look again."

"Hmm.. Why would you need a backpack? And where is your staff?!" She exclaimed knowing this is his source of power. A few students caught their exchange and Tooth whispered. "Jack, we need to talk about it. But not here. No offence, but they would think I'm crazy talking to air." She whispered.

_'Not that they already would think that.'_

"Don't worry. They can see me." He said and Tooth's head jerked up. She didn't heard wrong, did she?

"Please say that again." She muttered under her breath.

"I'm a student now, too." He chuckled and clasped her chin, closing her open mouth. "That's a rude thing" He said playfully.

"H- Why- I mean- HUUUH?!" She nearly yelled and Jack put a hand over her mouth.

"Not here." He said. "Just let me tell you-"

"Now now, Jack. Don't be so flirty with a girl on your first day in school." A teacher suddenly said.

"Don't be so jealous." Jack shot back, copying the teacher's accent.

Tooth watched them a long time exchanging sayings. She didn't know how to react. Be happy? Be sad? Why would Jack do that? WHAT did he do? He appeared human, but he was a spirit. The spirit of fun and mischief. Her eyes widened at that fact.

_'That's it. A dream. This must be a dream. He can't talk to an adult. He doesn't believe.'_

The teacher shook his head and held up his hand impatiently, cutting Jack off.

"Watch your step." he snapped and wiped the dust from his clothes. His voice was hard and Tooth couldn't help but look away. The teacher disappeared and Tooth felt her throat closed up. She began to walk, but Jack had a hold on her. She felt frustrated.

"Tooth, I-" Jack tried to say, but Tooth raced to the canteen.

Jack was.. lovely, of course. She did like him. But why was he here? Why- or How come? It was impossible as a spirit to talk to adults.

"Hey Tooth," Stella greeted brightly, but soon changed into a sour mood. "What's wrong? Who's going to have a broken nose?"

Tooth sighed and smiled as she walked over to her friends. As she predicted Daniel and Stella were there.

"It's nothing. Really, didn't get enough sleep, that's all." She didn't want to think of this anymore. It only would make her feel useless.

Daniel nodded, "I sleep always in homeroom. I need someone, who could grant me a wish. Like being able to sleep all day or just being someone else." he laughed and Tooth winced, but shrugged it off.

She sat down and looked out of the huge window, ignoring Stella's and Daniel's argument about sleep.

Winter would be arriving soon.

Suddenly someone stepped into her view and she rolled her eyes. Jack stood there, holding his backpack, his white hair messy as always, whether or not being human. Tooth actually didn't want to talk to him now. She needed to think. Really think. But it was cute, he looked for her.

Suddenly a few girls whistled. Tooth's head jerked towards the source and glared, but Jack ignored them.

"Here, I thought-" He started, but Tooth pulled on his arm, racing with him out of the canteen into the hallway. She ignored the odd stares of the other students and her friends.

"Tooth-" Jack tried again, but Tooth put his finger to his lips, shoving him against a locker. Her hands trembled and the lump in her throat was present again.

She had a faint idea of what might have happened to him. She wanted to know at least why.

"Jack, why did you do that?"

"What?" And Tooth crawled his hoodie.

"You know what!"

"Tooth! I- I told you I would support you. Now I'm in high school, too. To be there for you." He said and Tooth shook her head.

"But you're a human!" She yelled and Jack's eyes soften. "Why?" She added quietly.

Jack didn't laugh. His eyes told her.

"You asked Manny, right?" She asked and closed her eyes, knowing the answer. She could feel him shrug. Now her anger flared up. " JACK! How could you do this? You weren't supposed to be here! It might kill you!" She yelled. "Jack.." She whispered and a few tears escaped her eyes.

Jack cupped her cheek. "I told you already. There's no you, nor me. WE are going to figure out what happened. Even if I had to change." He said softly and Tooth felt the unusal warmth of his hand.

"At what price? You- You're going to-" He shushed her.

"I asked Manny to grant me this. We all have one wish. It's a guardian thing, you know that." He said and Tooth opened her eyes. "One wish in our long eternal life."

Tooth couldn't understand him. "Jack, please. This must be some kind of joke. YOU sacrificed your only wish just to be here? With me? Now? You know the consequences!"

"I know, but I don't care. I'm here, beside you, that's what matters." He said and caressed her cheek wiping away some tears with his thump.

"You're going to die." She cried. "Again. Because of me. I'm so useless." She whispered.

"No, don't you dare blame yourself. It was MY wish." He said serious. "You hear? It was my decision! I wanted to be human. It was for you. But even for me. After a long time being a spirit I want to enjoy my life as a normal person. I- I want to fulfill my promise.. to my sister." He said thoughtfully.

Both just stood there and Jack took action. He pressed Tooth against his chest and embraced her. "I'm not going to die. I will find a way." He assured her, but Tooth knew there was no escape. His fate was doom. Both knew, but for the time being they had each other.

"What did you promised to her?" She mumbled after what felt like ages against his hoodie and felt Jack going tense.

"You have to find out on your own." He said rather playfully and Tooth shook her head.

"Cocky as always." She whispered and nuzzled her head in the crock of his neck. Jack sighed. Both needed fun. Good times.

* * *

"Ahhh, lovebirds." Pitch watched through his glass ball and smiled devilishly. "Even if I'm in another dimension he got me goosebumps. To hell with him! With both!" He yelled and threw with a sudden movement the ball onto the ground.

It broke into thousand of splinters. He picked one up and watched it intently.

"Not if I can help it." He laughed as he formed a ball of black sand and sent it through the splinter.

Through an open timeline. To another dimension.

Pitch knew the consequences of his work.

* * *

**A/N: **_Not that good. Hope you had fun reading it._

_And it would be nice if you would leave a comment. I know this sound egotistical, but a short "good" or (if it's the case) "bad" would do it. But please write what's wrong with it._

_And I'm sorry if you're feeling sad reading this story. It really is depressing to read, that Tooth always cries and Jack soothes her. I promise I'll change it in the next chapter!_

_I'm really tired now. Goodnight. :)_


	7. Intimacy

**Lilac Snow**

* * *

Tooth and Jack found themselves engaged in a heated battle. Fearlings were coming from all directions.

Jack cursed as Bunny next to him was down. "Damn."

In response, Jack fired shots of ice into their direction and relocated to a different area with more protection, noticing that Tooth had disappeared from his line of sight.

"Are you okay?" he yelled.

"I'm alright," She yelled back, "A fearling grazed me… just needed some time to recover." She crouched down and waited patiently for a target. Finally one came into sight. She aimed and shot.

"Headshot! WOOHO!" Tooth exclaimed excited. "It should be clear for awhile. They're trying to flank us." She was right. Jack moved to a different location to observe until a fearling sneaked up from behind, but Jack shot out icicles in a full 360° move. After some time, Tooth met up with him.

"You ok?" She asked, but before Jack could answer, a small object flew between them in front of Tooth.

"Grenade! Quick! Throw it back!" Jack yelled frantically.

Tooth looked at her controller. "How do I throw it back?"

"Left Trigger!"

**BOOM**

"Shit!" Jack cursed and watched his screen turn black after the detonation, killing him and Tooth.

"I'm sorry." Tooth walked out of her room and slumped down on the couch. "That was really.. I mean, how can they mess up our story like this?" She said and sighed. Jack watched his screen intently. That game was silly. Those fearlings were human beings. How can fearlings use grenades? WHY where there even grenades? Their job was to protect CHILDREN. Not getting killed or kill them with so much blood.

"GOSH, this is freaking me out." He burst out and leaned into his chair, who gave a squeak in return.

"Why are you even here?" She suddenly said and Jack swiveled until he faced her.

"Don't like me being here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no, no. I don't mean it that way. You know that." She hastily replied. "Just curiosity. You didn't leave my side the whole day."

Jack nodded. The memories washed back.

"Geez. Are girls always like that?" Jack groaned and fell upon the couch next to Tooth. All those fangirls about him tired both of them.

_"Is that your real hair colour?"_

_"You're so cute and handsome!"_

_"Can I touch you?" _That line was the most creepiest he ever heard. He shuddered. Tooth successfully rescued him by pulling him from one room to another.

"And you said you'll have some fun with the girls! And it's been only a day! Thank good today's friday, huh?" Tooth giggled and Jack threw a pillow in her face, silencing her.

"I WAS having fun!" He said and let out a groan. "You know what? I'm hungry." He said and as if on cue his stomach growled. Tooth raised the pillow and giggled.

"I'm going to make diner. What do you want to have?" She asked him and stood, one hand on her hip. Jack popped up on his elbows.

"Hmm.. I always wanted to have pizza. Those kids always told me that it was delicious." He said shyly and Tooth smiled.

"One pizza for Jack? No problem." She said and walked over to the kitchen, Jack watching her the entire time.

* * *

"Wow! Wvaat veli juuut!" Jack mumbled with a spark in his eyes.

"Swallow, Jack." Tooth said chuckling. He gulped down water and breathed out long.

"That's really good! You're awesome! Only being a human for two weeks and you cook like you never had done anything else!" He praised her and she blushed.

"Your welcome." She mumbled in her hand, trying to hide her blush. After that both ate in comfortable silence.

"You're going to stay here?" Tooth asked gently and washed her dishes along with Jack's. She didn't get an answer and she knitted her eyebrows. "Jack?" No answer.

_'Probably into some comic on tv.'_

She tried to place the empty box for fruits on top of the shelf, failing. She hopped a few times and even tossing it up didn't help. Suddenly she felt someone press against her back.

"Jack?" She whispered, but he didn't respond. He took the box out of her hands and placed it on the shelf. He didn't move away and gripped the countertop with his hands, cornering her. She didn't mind, she welcomed the warmth.

"As long as you want me to be here." He whispered and his hot breath on her neck gave her goosebumps. He gave her enough space to turn and she did. Her knees were weak at the closeness and she tried to stand without trembling. Her stomach did flip flops and she could feel the heat radiating off her face.

"You know the answer." She said weakly and nearly fell, but she gripped Jack's hoodie, leaning slightly against him. Jack held her and shoved her a little harder against the counter to steady her.

"I'm home." He stated and Tooth felt little butterflies flying inside of her. Those words caught her off guard, but it was a positive feeling. She smiled.

"That sounds good." She said simply and embraced him. He accepted it warmly and wrapped his arms around her waist. Both of them just stand there for what felt like ages, nobody wanted to move.

Jack suddenly tensed. "Tooth, I need to tell you something.. I- You know-" She cut him off by placing her finger against his lips.

"Please Jack. Not now. I know what you're trying to say, but if you say those words.. When you say this now and you.. You know what will happen and I think I won't be able to survive it." She said and felt her throat dry. "Let just say, I feel the same." She added and smiled.

Jack offered her a smile himself. They knew that it'll be unbearable for both when those words escaped them. They didn't know what will happen. All they want is to smile. Now. In the present.

"Good to know." His smile turned into a smirk. "You're so tiny." He said and ruffled her hair. She shut her eyes and groaned.

"Way to kill the mood." She grumbled, but Jack had other plans. As he ruffled her hair, he placed his hand on the back of her head, trapping her.

"Way to bold." He said and leaned slightly forward, until his face was only inches away from hers. He could smell her sweet scent. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, feeling his mind slip away.

_'So intoxicating.'_

He felt her slump down and held her in place. Once he opened his eyes he could see Tooth's delicate face flushed and her eyes half-lidded. "Don't seduce me." He said gently and leaned forward, eager to close the remaining distance.

**Ring Ring Ring**

Both jumped at the sound of the telephone.

"Talk about killing the mood." Jack grumbled and walked over to grab it.

Startled Tooth held her chest, her heart was thumping like mad and her whole body felt like jelly. She already missed his warmth and looked at the ground. She could hear Jack growling into the telephone and she giggled.

"Must be Bunny." She said and walked into the living room, until she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. "Whaa-" She exclaimed and let her fall onto the couch.

_'What the hell?'_

She couldn't move and clutched her shirt.

"Tooth?" She could hear Jack's voice and opened her eyes. His eyes were full of concern and he rushed over to her. "What happened?" He said worried.

"Don't know. I- I wanted to watch tv and then-" She said and gasped at the pain. Jack gritted his teeth and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and pouring some warm water into it. He walked over to her and handed her the cup.

"Here, maybe this'll help." He said softly. Tooth tried to sit and squeezed her eyes shut. Jack didn't hesitate and positioned himself behind her, supporting her weight.

"Thanks." She said and nipped at her glass. She felt the warm liquid run down her throat and relaxed. "This really helps." She said surprised and took a few more gulps. She could feel Jack chuckle and smacked his arm playfully. "By the way, _who_ wanted _what_ on the telephone?" She asked and leaned against his chest, feeling his warmth once again.

His chuckles died down. "That kangaroo. I'm going to punch him really hard."

"How come?" She teased him, fully aware of the power play between them.

Jack sighed. "He told me, that I was an idiot." Tooth knew instantly what he was talking about and stayed silent. "Let's just forget this for a while ok?" He asked and wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her closer to him.

She sighed content and placed her tiny hands above Jack's. "Thanks. Let's just talk about it next week or the week after next week." She said and drifted off to sleep. Jack chuckled and pulled a blanket over both of them.

"Ok." He said gently and kissed her on top of the head, causing her to nuzzle deeper into his chest. Jack smiled and slowly closed his eyes. He wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

Tooth woke up and couldn't feel any pain.

_'Good!'_

She tried to turn, but something solid hindered her. She groaned and opened her eyes and immediately got blended by the sun. "Ahh!" She exclaimed and found out, the solid thing wasn't that solid.

Suddenly memories of the evening before crashed down on her and she blushed fierce. Before she could jump off the couch he held her by the wrist and shoved her next to him, laying on top of her.

"Nope." He said simply and Tooth grew tense. What?

"What do you mean?" She said and suddenly Jack slumped down on her.

"Five more minutes." He begged and cried like a little child. Tooth laughed heartily and shoved him off.

"You can sleep, I'll go have a shower." She said and tossed the blanket over him, earning her a soft sigh. She walked upstairs and took a shower. That's where she found out, why she had the pain the last day. In her lower abdomen.

"Fuck!" She yelled. "Fuck this fucking human nature! And fuck being a female! What did I ever do to fucking deserve this shit?!" She added furiously. She couldn't get used to the fact that her body had so much _great _surprises in store for her. She forgot that she was half "human" and so her monthly period would come. But now?

"I'm so gonna kick mother nature's ass for punishing me like this!" She mumbled to herself and stepped into the shower.

* * *

Jack woke up due to heavy cursing and he couldn't help but to laugh.

"And you're a girl!" He yelled so that Tooth would hear him. He heard a loud groan and laughed even harder. "What's your problem?" He asked as he heard her coming down the stairs.

"Nothing. Everything's **_absolutely _**fantastic. Never felt better, duh!" Heavy sarcasm and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Convincing." He said simply and watched Tooth walking into the kitchen. He heard rumbling and a few swear words, but she came back with a huge box of ice cream. "Whoa, wait, it's only morning!" He exclaimed and tried to snatch it away, but she growled and began to eat. Jack stared at her like it have snowed in July.

"Don't look at me like that! I deserve this!" She said, but he continued to stare. He didn't even blinked. "JACK!" She yelled and he jumped.

"What?" He asked and sat beside her. "Can I have some, too?" He asked and made puppy eyes.

"Whoa, wait, it's only morning!" She copied him with a deep voice and Jack burst out laughter.

"That imitating was horrible!" He said between chuckles and Tooth tossed the box to him, which he barely caught in time. "What's with you?" He asked concerned and Tooth shrugged.

"Do I really have to explain?" She asked in return and Jack began to eat. "You know there's a lot of my saliva on the spoon, right?" She added and could hear Jack choking.

"You could have said it nicer." He simply said and shoved the spoon into his mouth. "But I have to disappoint you. I don't have a problem with it." He said and winked.

"Knock yourself out." She cheered.

"Honestly. What's up?" He placed the box onto the counter and eyed her. She appeared normal as a human. Maybe a little paler than usually. "You ok?" He asked.

"Jack, you do know that I'm a woman." She said and Jack shrugged.

"Guess I should, huh?" He said. "There are some details a person can't miss about a woman, right?" He added out of pure amusement, earning him a hard smack against his thigh. "Ouch." He said sarcastic.

"I have the _wonderful_ pleasure to have babys. But" She was cut off by an alarmed Jack.

"You're pregnant? Wow, that was fast." He exclaimed, but Tooth only shrugged.

"I wasn't done talking. I'm not pregnant, but I can have a baby now as a human, if I want to. But when I don't.. do something, then I run every month through a.. cycle." She said and Jack didn't said anything, so she went on. "In that time, I have very horrible mood changes." She said and left the blood part out of it. She didn't want him to faint.

"So you say that you have to get babys every month now?" Jack asked careful and Tooth nearly laughed.

"Are you dump?!" She yelled and Jack laughed.

"That was a joke, you know?" He smiled. "So you're having your monthly period, huh?" He said gently and embraced her.

"What?! You knew the whole time?!" She yelled and tried to get out of his grasp, but he was a lot stronger than her."Let. Me. GO!"

"No." He said and smirked. "And yeah, after the part with the 'I'm a woman' I knew." He said and nudged her cheek.

"That's embarrassing." Was the only thing she could say and hid her face behind her hands.

"Don't be." He said and smiled.

"Sorry for being so shitty." She added, but Jack just shrugged.

"I'll survive it." He said and crocked a grin. "Now let's play that awesome shitty game from yesterday. Maybe it'll lighten your mood." He said and she jumped excited.

"Oh yes! I wanted to kill something the whole time!" She said and Jack laughed.

So Jack went to have a shower and both spend nearly the whole day gaming. Tooth's outburst were the most funniest thing he ever heard. It was so not her style, but he adored it. Even her failing attempts to shout 'Fus Roh Dah' the right way were cute. He wanted to cherish every second he got to spend with her. These were the most precious to him.

* * *

**A/N:**_ I should probably apologize to you guys. I'm not a person, who force others to review and - actually - I did. Sorry 'bout that.. *hides in corner*_

_I bet a lot of you were surprised by the first part, right? :D_  
_Hope that whole chapter was alright with you. A little bit fun never hurts right?_

_And sorry for the swearing. I needed to get that out :D And sorry for the topic in the last part.._

_Tomorrow's school and it's nearly half past ten, I'm so gonna be tired, but I wanted to give this chapter to you, for your nice reviews ^.^_

_**Mistiously:** we'll see ;D noo don't die on me now, there's so much i want to write :D and I hope it was quickly enough xD_

_**TRAL:** Thank you so much!_

_**darkbloodynightmare38:** I will have an extra long chapter for you the next time. :) right now i have much stress due to upcoming exams, sorry =/_

_**Snowtiger:** it's ok, even I think about pitch that way ;D and honestly? I don't even know about that right away, we'll have to look xD and your last review was "hehe cute! ;)" and I was happy about it :D_

_Stay tuned!_


	8. Insanity

**Lilac Snow**

* * *

Whatever it was, it was over. The scream lingered in the air. She watched wide eyed in horror at the body losing his life. Then there was just laughter, insane laughter. But it was over. He had beaten Jack. He won. He killed him and no doubt the whole children might would soon follow. The Guardians?

What Guardians?

They all lost their life. For her. In order to protect her.

'No.'

Tooth's horror grew as one fearling slowly approached Jack, to claim him. She wanted to run to him, help him, comfort him, but she couldn't move. Fear kept her still, like a statue watching the scene before him. The fearling would destroy him. Her friend. Her _love_.

_"Love does NOT exist."_ The laughter grew more intense and Tooth gasped.

'No!'

Not Jack. A sob choked her and suddenly she fell on her knees. Jack was gone. Forever lost. Because of a fearling, because of Pitch, because of HER. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She failed. She failed him. She failed Bunny and North. She failed Sandy. She failed JACK.

'No, please.'

She shouldn't have let them in on this. She should have left. She should have stopped this, before they got into so much trouble because of her.

But she didn't. Why? She didn't, because she wanted to see Jack. She wanted Jack to be by her side. She should have protected him from the darkness. All of them.

She didn't. She wanted, but didn't.

Tooth's gaze focused on Jack's body, but it was only darkness now. She felt no love.

'Oh no.'

A really bad feeling spread through her body. Anger took over and she hated the darkness, which claimed her friends. She hated the fearling, who had taken her friends. Who had taken Jack. She hated Bunny, North and Sandy for not doing what she had failed to do.

'No...'

Tooth hated herself for failing not only Jack, but all her friends. There was no love now without her friends.

'NO!'

A terrified scream escaped her lips and the darkness clouded her mind. Her screams joined with her friend's ones. This was it. She would give in to the darkness, if it meant to see her friends again. There was so much she needed to tell Jack. Apologizes. Feelings.

The darkness spread and almost enveloped her, but she welcomed it, letting everything go. The only thing that mattered was seeing them. Jack.

"**Tooth!**" A familiar voice. She knew that voice, but it was too painful to look back now.

"**Tooth! You need to fight it! Fight!**" The voice got louder and Tooth tried to ignore it.

"**Don't let him win!**" She wanted to tell the voice to fuck itself. The darkness was warm now. Wait? Warmth? Peace? That's not right. She couldn't just leave. Not like this. There were a few things she needed to settle. For example to kick Pitch right there, where it would hurt him the most. Slowly she resisted the darkness.

"**That's it! Fight it!**" This time she obeyed, using all her strength to push the darkness from her mind.

_'No, that's not like it should be. You know you don't belong in this realm. You have to go back. You have to leave. To forget.' _Another voice rumbled through her mind and she clutched her hair, feeling intense pain. '_This is not your real home. Return!' _The voice got angry and Tooth screamed in agony.

"**Don't give in, now! Don't stop!**" Tooth panted and with the last of her willpower she dragged herself to the light. Fearlings tried to stop her, but she kept moving. She didn't know what for, but she fought it. The light got bigger.

_'Don't forget, this is all your fault. Jack's death will be your fault. It was all your fault right from the beginning. You're useless. What nerves! To escape and be happy, although it's all your fault! I'll make sure you'll suffer.' _

Pitch's voice. Tooth gritted her teeth. What was he talking about? What's wrong about being happy? She was not happy to begin with! She didn't escape. This was her home!

Right?

"**Look at me!**" Tooth tried to open her eyes, but the light was too bright. Darkness behind her, trying to pull her back, but she raised her hand into the light, which forced the darkness off her.

"**Tooth!**"

* * *

Tooth blinked. Light. White and pure. Slowly it faded, replaced by softer light. She blinked again and her senses came back alive. She tried to move, pushing against the ground, but pain shot through her body. She could feel her back lift off the ground and sat up. Tooth groaned, her head felt heavy and her mind became alert.

"Huh?" Her voice cracked, due to her dry throat, and she stared at her lap. She bent her knees and stood up, nearly falling over, but corrected herself. Her body ached all over, stiff. "Where am I?" She eyed her surroundings. No one was there, just the beach and a palace. It's familiar. Suddenly her fingers covered her mouth, while tears fell from her eyes. She remembered her friends being killed. Jack was dead now. She remembered Pitch.

Pitch.

That insane little bastard, who destroyed her friends. Her love.

She sobbed and wrapped her arms around herself. Her bare feet clutched the sand beneath them. It was an odd feeling. Tooth searched the area again and decided to go to the palace. What could be worse now? Slowly and stumbling she began to walk. Images of fairies and landscapes rushed through her mind. She knew them, but never saw them. That wasn't possible.

"That's crazy. I'm crazy." She chuckled frustrated. "I'm going insane." She continued to walk. Now at the palace, there was no sign of life. More destruction like a bomb exploded right there. Small tears formed in the corner of her eyes, but she blinked them away. Her eyes darted between the different rooms. Each room let another few images ran through her mind. Laughter, smiles and fun.

Fun. "Jack.." She closed her eyes and let the tears flow down her cheeks. She stumbled further and dodged shattered glass and pieces of stone. Then a mirror came into her view and Tooth gasped.

There was a little girl, smiling.

"Who are you?" Tooth rasped, feeling fear.

"Don't be afraid. I am you." She said and smiled brighter.

"Wh- What?" Tooth stammered and fell to her knees in front of the mirror. "You are me?"

"Yes." Her younger form closed her eyes and smiled.

"But what is.. Where am I?" Tooth asked curious.

"This was the home of your mother. Our mother. It's the palace. Fairies and other animals lived peaceful together at this place." She answered and became more serious. "But there was a black hunter, trying to get advantage of her and our dad's most precious treasure."

"Treasure? But what treasure can be that precious to let this place get destroyed? Not only that, the area is lifeless, too!" Tooth yelled.

Her image raised one tiny hand against the mirror. "Love. Unconditional love."

"Love?" Tooth raised her hand, but quickly drew it away. "What is worth love?" She asked, feeling anger build up. "It's only painful. Karma."

"You only see it from one side. Karma, huh? The concept of doing something good and good things will happen in return." The image said thoughtfully. "But you? You only see bad things." Her younger form replied and shrugged. "Unconditional love needs no returns. You value it. You treasure it. As long as your soul mate is happy, you'll be happy, too."

Jack was happy. He was happy to be by her side. He didn't leave her. He's always in her heart.

Tooth sobbed and hung her head. "What did.. my parents treasure?" She asked defeated.

The mirror smiled brightly. "Us." She replied and vanished.

"No, please, don't leave!" Tooth yelled and punched against the mirror. "Get back!"

"Do not fear. You'll remember. Slowly. And you're not alone. Just walk back." Her faint, yet bubbly voice lingered in the air and Tooth held her breath. So many questions. She slowly walked back.

'Wasn't I in the darkness? Who was that voice that called me?' You want answers, go look for them. Without further thinking she ran down the stairs and out of the palace, until she ran for what felt like hours. She panted and just stood there.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Tooth screamed and bolted up. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She yelled and shivered immediately.

"You wouldn't want to wake up. So I did that for you." Jack said and winked. Tooth looked down and was shocked. Everything was wet. Her eyes eyed him. His mischievous smile and the spark in his eyes..

And a bucket.

"You didn't do this, did you?" She asked and became furious. Jack's hands darted up, quickly faking a shocked expression.

"Hell, no. There was a boy, really! He just ran away!" He said childish and Tooth lunged forward, ignoring her wet clothes. She tackled him onto the ground and looked at him.

Jack just laughed. "Nah, don't look at me like that. I can't be serious when you pout like that." He said jokingly.

"I'm in no mood to be childish, moron!" Tooth exclaimed and pinned his arms down. She knew Jack was stronger. And he showed it. With a swift movement he threw her in the air, so she would fall onto her back. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain.

Jack was fast and did a backflip, in order to sit above her. With his hands he catched her back and head, so she wouldn't fell to hard. It worked and Tooth slowly opened her eyes.

"Jack!" She yelled and punched him while he winked at her.

Her memories washed back and she gasped. This had been really a dream. All of it. Jack didn't died! No one died!

"Tooth?" Jack asked slightly feeling guilty. "Did I hurt you?"

Tooth darted up and hugged him. She wasn't sure how long and she honestly didn't really care. Jack was there, alive.

"Hey, everything's ok." Jack soothed her and ran his hands up and down her back to calm her. "Shh."

Tooth just hugged him tighter as tears fell freely from her eyes. She was so relieved. She couldn't find words to describe what she felt. The dream showed her her worst fear. Loosing her loved ones. Loosing Jack.

Jack pulled back for a few seconds, gently taking her hands in his own.

"We can talk about it, you know." He said and rubbed his thumb over her hands and Tooth savored his warmth. Absently she nodded and Jack embraced her before picking her up with him. They reached the bathroom and Jack motioned for her to shower.

"You'll get a cold." He said and closed the door behind her, but Tooth quickly opened it again.

"No, don't leave me like that!" She yelled and clutched the doorknob. Jack was stunned. Whatever scared her like that, he hated it. He nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the couch. After he wrapped a blanket over her he went to the kitchen to make her some hot chocolate.

Tooth shivered. When one dream could make her mind go cracking, who knew what Pitch would be able to do to her physically. He could really harm her friends. He would easily turn them against her, making her feel worthless. Just like in her dream, before they all died. Jack grabbed her hand once more, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Jack?" She turned to him and her voice cracked slightly. "Did you watch me sleep?" Jack's face twisted in pain, staring into her two-colored eyes. He handed her the cup and turned away, walking towards the nearer wall. He hesitated before turning to face her, a shamed expression in his eyes. Tooth frowned. "What did you see?" She asked, fully aware what he might have seen - her transparent form.

"Don't you want to drink?" He asked, looking at her in concern. She was thirsty, yes, but there were more important things. She stared at him and clenched her fists. She was ashamed with herself. Jack frowned as he watched little drops forming in her eyes. "You knew and you didn't tell me." He stated.

Tooth bit her lip. "So you saw it, right? You threw water on me, since I wouldn't wake up and.." She stopped, but Jack ended her sentence.

"And vanished right in front of me, before you reappeared seconds after it. Yes, I saw that." He said and walked over to her, reaching for her hands, but she quickly hid them under the blanket. Jack watched her before he spoke. "Why did you hide it?"

Tooth felt more tears form. She couldn't bear the thought of Jack soothing her, while she only hurt him. "Jack. I don't know what it is." She whispered. "I don't want to burden you more!"

"You don't burden me! You only burden me by not telling me this! If you just disappear, that would burden me! Don't hide those things, Tooth!" He said and stood. "I was scared. Do you know what it felt like to see you just disappearing? I was so relieved that you woke up!"

"Jack." Tooth sobbed. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to burden you."

"You already said that." He let out a deep breath. His eyes became soft and he embraced the girl in front of her, catching her off guard. "Don't hide something like that. I'm here to help you." He sated and Tooth cried. She grabbed his shoulders and hugged him tight.

"Thanks." She said and felt Jack's body relax.

_'Unconditional love needs no returns.' _Her younger form was right. She didn't need to hide something. Jack would be there for her. And she told him. She told him about her dream, about Pitch's voice, about the palace, everything. She told him about the incident in the school. He was angry that she hid it for that long, but he shrugged it off, knowing she wouldn't do that again.

".. That's what happened." She ended her long story and Jack just sat there, watching her.

"First off, I won't leave you." He said, but Tooth placed a tiny hand against his chest.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She whispered and felt his heartbeat. Slowly he reached for her hand and gripped it tightly.

"I may not always be able to be there for you. But deep down you should know I will never, and I mean it, never leave you." He said and pointed with his free hand to her chest, right at her heart. "Right there. Just believe."

Tooth smiled and nodded, earning her a smile from Jack himself. "And second.. I'm going to think about that part with Pitch and the palace. It definitely have a deeper meaning." He stated.

Tooth nodded. "I might know." Jack tilted his head and Tooth adored his curious face for a second before turning serious again. "My.. younger self said my parents cared deeply for me. So much that they would let that destruction happen. So I have to figure out, what happened with my parents. Which actions took place there." She looked at his eyes. "And I-.. we have to figure out, what's with that 'realm' thing. I mean, I am here, right? It's not that I dream all of this." She added and Jack grabbed her shoulders.

"You're here. This is real." He said and Tooth's mind eased.

"Good to hear." She whispered and suddenly sneezed. Jack's eyes widened before a sly smirk appeared on his face. "No. Don't say anything. I will go have a shower." She said an jumped off the couch, leaving Jack behind.

Jack smiled until she disappeared behind the bathroom door. His face twisted in frustration. He knew Tooth trusted him, yet he felt so utterly helpless. He couldn't change the fact she would disappear from time to time. He didn't know why it happens. Maybe strong emotions caused this. Maybe it was a byeffect of her transformation. He didn't knew and it pained him. He jerked up and punched a nearby wall, knowing Tooth wouldn't hear him. He burdened her with his wish. She didn't even know what will happen. What consequences will take action.

He did.

He wasn't afraid. He did it for Tooth and for his sister. A memory flashed back. He played with her on the lake. He clenched his eyes shut, ignoring the memory. His sister was more matured than him. He was a prankster with a heart. She was a girl with a brain.

'Don't let yourself be in the way. A burden can be carried all day. When you freed yourself of the burden, the wind will carry you.' She said.

And she was right. Jack always saw himself as a burden. He played tricks in order to spread fun. But deep down, he did it for himself, to give his life sense. And the day he realized fun was his center, he felt free. He saw things that were more important.

'And don't forget to spread your happiness. Everyone deserves a little happiness.'

Yes, he didn't want Tooth to feel the same. No, he would free her. He would be her light in the dark times.

* * *

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTH!" Jack yelled for the fifth time, spread all over the couch.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Tooth responded for the third time. "I told you already I'm not done yet!"

"I know, but it's so boring!" They had a yelling competition, since Tooth wasn't ready in the bathroom. "I want to DO something!"

"It's saturday, go partying!"

Jack gulped. "NO! I watched Hangover! That's so not cool!"

Tooth giggled. "You neither have to drink alcohol, nor to take drugs, Jack!" She heard a loud groan and giggled louder.

"I don't want to." He pouted. "Let's watch a movie!"

"Sure, go ahead!" Tooth put on shorts and an oversized grey sweater. Her long hair gathered in a messy bun she ran down the stairs and nearly fell. "Whoa!" She exclaimed. "That was close." She laughed.

Jack's heart skipped a beat. "Don't do that again. I nearly had a heart attack."

"Sorry." She said and walked to the kitchen and grabbed three yoghurt pots. "Ok, one for you, two for me." She said and quickly shut the cupboard with her hip. She heard a chuckle.

"That's not fair, but I'll endure your punishment." He jokingly said and grabbed her hand, pulling her onto the couch next to him. "What do you want to watch?"

"Hmm.." Tooth grabbed her chin in a thinking manner. "I don't know. Disney?" She asked curious and Jack knitted his brows.

"Disney?" He repeated, just to make sure he heard right.

"Why not?" Tooth exclaimed. "Disney's cool, duh!" Jack burst out laughter.

"Ok ok. After that we'll watch a horror, ok?" He asked and got a nod in response. "Cool!" He added and both agreed to watch "Lion King".

* * *

"Tooth, you ok?" Jack asked as he heard faint sobs. Tooth squirmed and looked at him disbelieving.

"Jack! Simba lost his father for not even ten seconds! You don't have a heart!" She said and Jack smiled slyly.

"Awww, you're so emotional. How cute!" He said and pulled her closer to him. Tooth struggled a bit, but soon gave in and rested her head against his shoulder. "It's only a movie. I bet Mufasa will have a good life up there. And what was that? Circle of life?" He looked down at her stunned face watching him.

"You listened." She whispered and Jack scoffed.

"Of course! How rude." He mumbled the last part and Tooth punched him lightly.

* * *

"Simba you idiot. We both know that Scar will turn on you when you don't kill him NOW!" Jack's annoyed voice rumbled through the house and Tooth hushed him. "Come on!"

After a few seconds Jack's voice yelled again. "SEE! I TOLD you, but NOOO!"

"Jack it's a movie for children, you can't expect to see Simba killing him so obviously." Tooth mumbled against his hoodie, feeling the tension in the movie.

"Alright, alright. Just a movie. JUST a movie." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

"JAAACK!" Tooth screamed horrified. "What the hell?!"

Jack laughed. "Aw, come on, there's not a chance that there's so much blood in one person." He said calm, not the slightest bit troubled by all the blood.

"You're crazy. You're insane." Tooth hid her face in his hoodie, clawing the material.

"Ouch." Jack said sarcastic. "It's just a movie. I admit there's a bit blood."

"A bit? A BIT?" Tooth repeated and looked up, only to witness another person being killed by a zombie. Instantly she hid her face again. "There's so much blood, you can cover the whole earth with it!"

"Nah, that's not enough blood." Jack complained and Tooth just hid her face. He smiled. So strong, yet so fragile. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "When someone wants to claim you like this, I'll just rescue you. Jack at your services." He whispered in her ear, earning him a shiver from her. "You're a chicken." He added.

Tooth's head nodded fast. "I'm a big FAT chicken!" She mumbled and Jack burst out laughter.

* * *

Pitch is mad. He wanted to pull her back in this realm, but someone interfered. He wouldn't let that happen again. He was careless. She nearly fell for it. That little fairy.

"Don't let it get to your head. I'm going to get you. And I will come for you." He said and the fearlings' hooves rumbled in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: **_I know, I promised to make this one longer. sorry! hope it was ok?_

_I do not own any disney-movie, nor zombie-horror-movie, nor hangover. but I like zombie-movies.. and I don't have something against Hangover, it just fitted there :D_

_And don't worry. by the looks of it, you'll figure out soon, what'll happen to Jack/Tooth/Pitch etc. ;) B__ut thanks to all the reviewers/followers/favs!_

_**Phoenix-LOL:** thank you for clapping :D no one did that before :p_

_**Avenger13579:** oh fu*, sorry! mistake! I changed it, but.. wow, how embarrassing x'D_

_**TRAL:** thank you again. I'm always happy to see a review from you ;D _

_**Snowtiger:** yeah, but I had to add it, cause it will be important xD sorry if you didn't like it though, but i'll add some more action with pitch ;)_

_**Princess-Girl12:** Good thing ! :D_

_Stay tuned!_


	9. Cheering

**Lilac Snow**

* * *

**A/N: **_Hello my little cute snowflakes! Guess what? SNOW DAY! HAHA :D Thanks to Jack Frost for over 20 cm snow in one day! That's awesome. 8) Therefore I wrote this, hope you'll have fun!_

* * *

"Silly me!" Tooth sighed and nervously dropped her colourful pompoms. "To what do I owe the honour of this deadly competition?" She watched her figure in the mirror in her bedroom. A very short skirt and a cropped, sleeveless shirt adorned her slender form.

"_'Go for it!'_ they told me. _'You'll be awesome!'_ they said. _'I dare you to do it, little chicken!'_ Jack told me!" She mimicked the voices sarcastically and dropped on her bed. "I'm so dead!" She whined.

It was her personally hell, being in the center of attention. There you fail at most! But she shrugged it off, she had so much free time. She wanted to do something. Something FUN. But it seemed, that her friends had absolutely no idea of what they're doing to her. Except for Jack. She knitted her eyebrows. He participated in the soccer team and told her she should take a part in cheerleading, knowing she had grace and other skills. First she was embarrassed that Jack told her this, so she just said _'Never!'. _But Jack knew how to get to her. With bets.

"I'm gonna kill him." She said offended and slapped her forehead. She practiced a few steps and techniques and mastered most of them fast. But those cheers. Eww.. "Ok, I'll try!" She said and jumped onto her bed, grabbing her pompoms.

"Do We Rock?!" She yelled and twisted. "Take It To The Top?!" Arms akimbo she moved her hip fast left then right. "Are We Gonna Stop?!" Arms outstretched she lifted her leg high, before bending it and positioned it again on her bed. "NO WAY!" Now to the tough part. The Double Toe Touch. She prepared and jumped, touched her toes and.. "SHIT!"

Landed flat on the bed, letting her jump up and down a few times.

Tooth heard a deep laughter and eyed the door. None other than Jack Frost.

"That was so cool!" He said and laughed again. "But you should have seen your face right there! Priceless!" He nearly collapsed and held one arm around his stomach. "Wish I had a camera!"

"Do you want me to kick your ass now or tomorrow?" Tooth said through gritted teeth.

"Smack my ass and call me Sally, if you would succeed in that." He answered and ran down the stairs, behind him a very angry Tooth.

"Run! Run as fast as you can! But you won't get away!" She threatened and chased after a laughing Jack.

"NO WAY!" He mimicked her voice and laughed harder. He nearly tripped, trying to run around a corner. "Whooa!"

* * *

Half an hour later both lay on the ground panting.

"I hope you'll lose the game this friday!" She spluttered angrily. "And fell. Or worse, get hit by the ball. Right. In. Your. Face!" She added and Jack turned to her, lying on his side, popped up by an elbow.

"That's ok." He suddenly said serious and Tooth stood. His eyes followed her to the kitchen. "I don't like this.." He admitted more to himself.

"What?" She asked as she gulped down water. "Sorry, didn't heard you. Ah, sorry, don't want to." She stomped the glass onto the countertop and rushed over to him.

Jack watched her and his eyes travelled down. Tooth blushed furiously and grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped it around herself.

"I said I don't like this." He repeated. "This was partly a bad idea." He slapped his forehead and stood.

"Partly? You were watching me and laughed!" She exclaimed and plopped down the couch.

"I didn't mean that." He said and plopped down next to her. "It's you."

Tooth's heart felt like someone stabbed it. She felt a lump in her throat, but tried to swallow it. "Wh- What?" She tried to ask, but her voice cracked. Jack's eyes immediately went to her and his face twisted in guilt.

"No! Not that way! Tooth!" He said fast and tried to embrace her, but she smacked his hands away. He sat there stunned.

"Not that way? What's that supposed to mean?" She nearly yelled.

"Tooth! Just look at you!" He said pleading. "Or better. Your clothes!" He corrected himself as Tooth knitted her eyebrows.

"What's with them?"

"It's just that.. Forget it." He suddenly whispered and disappeared from the couch.

Tooth followed every move with her eyes. She didn't know what his problem was. Really, what can clothes do? Oh, wait. Sure. But? Is Jack? She smirked and ran after him. He was past her room and near the bathroom as she tackled him.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed and Tooth giggled. "What?" He asked curious, earning him a loud laugh.

"Jack Frost's jealous?" She said teasingly. Jack's eyes widened before he scoffed. She heard him mumble something and he shut the door to the bathroom.

"Just go away." He said half-heartily and Tooth felt guilty now. Nearly. She smiled.

"Don't you like my clothes?" She asked, fully aware he couldn't see her, dancing on the floor. Suddenly two arms grabbed her and shoved her against the wall.

"That's out of the question." Jack whispered in her ear and her insides turned to mush. "I just wish.. Idon'tlikeotherboyswatchingyoulik ethis." He mumbled fast and hung his head. Tooth tilted her head, but couldn't see his face. She put her hand above his cheek.

"Jack?" She asked concerned. He slowly raised his head.

"Sorry, just being selfish here." He said. "Just promise me you won't wear that clothes other than for the games." Tooth closed her eyes and smiled before she nodded.

"Everything alright now?" She asked and Jack leaned in.

"Can't think when you're like this." He whispered in her ear and ran into the bathroom. "I'm going to have a shower!" He yelled from the other side of the door laughing.

Tooth stood there. Very angry. Very very angry. "Jack!" She yelled and ran down the stairs. "You're going to pay!" She whispered furious to no one in particular and untwisted the faucet. Her grin turned into a devilish smile as she satisfied heard a squawk.

* * *

This was it. Now she had to battle the other cheerleader from the other school. The first half of the game they watched the boys playing soccer and cheered here and there. She tried to keep her gaze from Jack, but failed. She had to admit, he looked.. cool. Yeah, that's it. Not more. Just cool in this tricot, showing his muscular figure, let alone the shirt show his perfectly-

She coughed and heard a giggle. She turned towards the source and nearly jumped. The cheerleaders of the other school stood there and watched the game. And watching the game meant checking out the boys.

"Ahh and the one with the brown hair, number 12!" One girl mewled and Tooth sighed relieved.

"But the one with the white hair.." One of the girls said rather cheery and Tooth's teeth gritted. Her squad heard that comment, too and watched Tooth getting in position. Everyone grinned and followed her.

The girls from the other school saw them coming over and smiled devious. Tooth put a hand on her hip and watched the others. Fuck being shy now.

"I don't want you to droll over OUR soccer team." She exclaimed deathly and her squad mumbled phrases of agreement. One girl with short brown hair walked over to Tooth and nearly bumped her nose against hers.

"That's not your problem." She said and chuckled. Tooth's patience snapped and she turned.

"That's it." She announced and nodded to her squad. All got into positions. **(A/N I'm not good at describing the moves, I'll just describe Tooth's at most, while the others can do what you like)**

"Come on, squad, what's your battle cry?" Tooth yelled and the squad moved, shouting "V-I-C-T-O-R-Y!" Tooth accomplished her moves and looked over to the other squad, who looked not that stunned. They got in position, too.

"We're number one! We're gonna rock and roll 'til the day is done!" They cheered and did a whole series of moves. Interested spectators walked over and watched the battle curious.

They want a good battle? Fine, they'll get one!

Tooth humpfed and clapped with her pompoms in her hands. "Get out of our way!" She cheered and kicked the air. "Because today is the day, we'll blow you away!" She jumped and did a herkie. Her squad yelled in unison, earning applause from the crowd. The other squad raised one eyebrow, showing fake annoyance.

"Get rough!" They cheered and stomped over. "Get mean!" Walking closer, but Tooth didn't move. "And roll right over that team!" They spit out onto the ground and the crowd _'whuuuu'_-ed at this.

"We can't be beat!" Tooth's squad cheered and Tooth clapped. "Because we got the power!" They gripped Tooth's waist. "To knock you off your feet!" They cheered and threw Tooth in the air while she did a few spins. The squad caught her again and threw their pompoms in the air.

Now even the soccer teams were watching them. Tooth ignored Jack's figure coming slowly over.

"I don't know what you've been told" The other squad cheered and did a similar move to Tooth's. "But our team is good as gold!" They did a few twists and techniques. The crowd seemed into their moves, but Tooth nodded to her squad, preparing for the next move.

Tooth walked over alone. "Our team is the best. We cheer loudest than the rest!" She fake-cheered and winked at the now offended squad, while the crowd encouraged her. Tooth walked backwards and nodded.

"Who rocks the house?" Tooth asked her squad and they responded "We say WE rock the house!" Tooth grinned. "And when WE rock the house?" She asked again and all of them cheered "We rock it all the way down!" Tooth turned and they began to move. The backrow did a few techniques and Tooth clapped. Now to her biggest challenge.

"We turn around!" They turned, catching all the attention.

"We boggy the beat!" They clapped, while a few jumped in the air.

"We touch the ground!" They crouched down and snapped their fingers.

"We wiggle it!" They shook their hips. "Just a little bit!" They finished it with flipping their hair, getting whistles, while the other squad glared daggers at them.

No answer. Tooth and her squad looked at each other and then flipped their hair again two times.

_'And now just for you, Jack, you bastard!'_ Tooth mentally said to herself. "Do we rock?!" She yelled and twisted. "Take it to the top?!" Her squad accompanied her with a few techniques.

Arms akimbo she moved her hip fast left then right. "Are we gonna stop?!" Arms outstreched she lifted her leg high, before bending it.

"NO WAY!" Now. The Double Toe Touch. She swallowed loudly, before sighing. Her squad prepared with her along.

They all jumped, touched their toes and-

landed perfectly on their feet. Tooth inwardly shrieked, but kept a serious attitude.

"How you doing?" Tooth added and with that they walked away.

"Oh Toothiana, that was SO cool." Her squad commented after they got a few feet away. They changed a few compliments. Tooth laughed and soon gasped after a football was thrown at her butt.

"What the!?" She asked and caught Jack whistling.

"I'll show you!" She muttered to herself and ran to go tackle him. "I won the bet!"

* * *

**A/N:**_ I'm in a really good mood. So hope you had fun reading this. Well, I had fun writing this :) It's more of a.. pause from the "original" story. _

_Now now.. what do we do with Jack, who lost the bet.._

_And: I do not own any of those cheers, I just googled a few. And I'm not a cheerleader or anything like that (we don't have it at our school, sadly). So if I wrote something wrong about cheerleader and their moves etc. I'm sorry!_

_**Quien:** Thank you. I really hope I'll get better with this.._

_**TRAL:** You think? That's good, cause I don't want to rush those things!_

_**Princess-Girl12:** I really hope 'adorkable' is a nice wording ;D_

_**ElleMyers:** Aww you're the first one to thank me for this story! Thank youu :) That makes me really happy you like it so much! Hope you'll like the rest, too!_

_**Snowtiger:** I really had to smile at your review. I always watch those movies and laugh at them, cause it's so funny sometimes. The idiocy of those characters when they want to part, it's just too funny. And good to know you hardly notice my mistakes !_

**_TO ALL: I'll try to improve! :) _**

_Stay tuned!_


	10. Can't Handle The Truth

**Lilac Snow**

* * *

"Tooth!"

"Jack!"

"Tooth!"

"JACK!"

"TOOTH!"

"DANIEL!" Daniel interrupted and laughed hard with Stella beside him.

Tooth sighed. She had enough of Jack's weeping all because he lost the bet. She made her way across the room to the iPod docking station, where her blue iPod lay. North brought it over. Knowing exactly what song she needed she scrolled past every letter in the alphabet till 'W'. Jack was still arguing with her hairbrush in his hand.

"Man up!" Tooth sang and looked over to her friends. This was a special occasion, so why not invite her friends to have witnesses? Stella and Daniel sat on the couch, eager to watch. Tooth smiled. It was time for a social evening. Tooth grabbed a spoon from the kitchen and jogged over to Jack. "You lost. Now feel my wrath!" She imitated a deep voice, which earned her a good laugh from her friends. Jack just scowled. "Seriously. As a matter of fact, I even admitted to accompany you. And nice clothes you got there." She added with a wink.

Jack had to wear pink bunny-ears with a matching pink shirt. Stella brought pink shorts to express her joyous affirmation. Daniel brought popcorn. Jack mumbled a few evil words.

Tooth held the spoon to her mouth like a microphone and started the song. "YO! I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!" She began and looked over to Jack. He held her hairbrush with reluctance.

"So tell me what you want, what you really, really want." He mumbled with his deep voice. This was hilarious. A girly song with Jack's voice.

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!" She sang again and looked Jack in the eyes, nodding so he could get the hint.

"So tell me what you want, what you really, really want." Jack seemed unhappy, yet a bit more enthusiastic. Tooth could tell, he actually used the hairbrush. She smiled, because now the mischief-maker wasn't so mischievous anymore.

"I want a huh, I want a huh, I want a huh, I want a huh, I wanna really, really, really wanna zig-a-zag ahhh!" Tooth jumped on one end of the couch. Daniel and Stella laughed so hard, but Tooth didn't mind. She was happy, she could give them a good time.

Tooth pulled her best pose like she had seen it on one of the music channels. "If you want my future, forget my past."

"If you wanna get with me, better make it fast." Jack jumped on the other side of the couch. He tried to copy Tooth's pose, but failed. Stella and Daniel couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out in laughter. Even Jack didn't mind anymore. He threatened them so they wouldn't spread the news that Jack danced to a girly song in girly clothes._ 'What happens in this house, stays in this house' _

"Now don't go wasting my precious time!"

"Get your act together we could be just fine." They pointed at each other. It wasn't arranged and it surprised them in a positive way.

They all laughed. Tooth remembered how she used to dance in her palace when nobody was watching. It chilled her, how her fairies accompanied her from time to time, dancing like little maniacs. She missed this.

Even Jack had forgotten all about his complains. He enjoyed the carefree time. He knew that it would end soon enough, so he just let it all go.

Both repeated the first chorus and pulled a few grins.

"IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER!" They all sang together. "You gotta get with my friends!" Tooth and Jack pointed at their friends on the couch.

"Make it last forever. FRIENDSHIP NEVER EH-EH-ENDS!" All screamed the house down as Jack and Tooth bounced on the couch. Stella and Daniel alternately raised their arms to the beat.

"Oh what you think about that now you know how I feel!" Tooth began to sing. "Say you could handle my love are you for real!"

"I won't be hasty!" Jack stepped in. Both jumped down and headed over to the kitchen. "I'll give you a try! If you really bug me then I'll say.."

"GOODBYE!" Tooth sang the last word with him to add some drama. She bumped her hip against Jack. Both grinned ape-like throughout the rest of the song. They bounced on the couch, the floor, the kitchen and even upstairs. Jack spun Tooth around to the energetic beat and she giggled.

"IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER!" All finished off as they landed together on the couch, out of breath.

* * *

Stella pushed open the door to the backyard. The cold air hit all of them instantly. Tooth wrapped her arms around her and picked up a blanket as she walked to Stella, while scolding to the swearing boys inside. Something seemed off with Stella and she wanted to help.

"I used to dance as a kid." Stella said as Tooth stood beside her, watching the dark sky. "I don't remember. But I know for sure, that dancing was my hobby. I- I don't even remember my parents."

Tooth came up behind her and wrapped her in the blanket with her. Stella looked at her with surprise, but smiled afterwards. They walked over to the porch swing, sitting beside one another.

"What happened Stella?" Tooth asked.

"To me?" Tooth nodded. "It's.. I didn't tell anyone so far."

"You don't have to if it's too hard." Tooth soothed her.

Her expression changed from horror, pain, sadness and frustration. Tooth bit her lip like she was about to hear something really agonizing, but Tooth knew how hard it was to talk about memories. She didn't even remember anything, but a few memories from the kids made her cringe. Tooth thought it might be best not to know anything from her past, but it would soothe her to know her origin, parents and friends.

"There is nothing I could tell you. Really. That's the problem." Tooth raised her brows at that. "I'm a psycho, some would say."

"Stella.." Tooth whispered.

"No. It's ok. You know.. I- Well.. I just.. Three years ago.. I woke up on an empty street." She breathed out. "I don't know why I was there, yet how. I don't remember anything before that. I mean, I'm a teenager, I must have had a life back then." Tooth took her hand in her own, squeezing it. "I just remember the voice in my head. _'When you're sad, dance.' _That voice is so damn familiar, but I can't classify it." Stella shook the tears away. "I did. I danced. Everytime. I hoped, that my memories might come back, when I dance. But nothing. Just that voice. Back then, I walked along the street and straight into the arms of a cop. I didn't hear him. I lost myself. When I kinda focused I met Daniel. He was in the orphanage together with me. The same happened to him and together we.. We fought. It was good to have someone, yet someone with the same background. We support each other."

"He's your friend. Of course you support each other." Tooth said quietly. "And now you have Jack and me." She smiled. "We'll support both of you."

"Thanks Tooth. It was hard in school. We kept being bullied about it. I'm sorry for you being part in it. You know.. Lina and Charlott." Stella hung her head.

"No. This isn't about you. Like you said, they want prestige. It's not your fault." Tooth reassured her. Stella opened her eyes and eyed her.

"You're a strong woman, Toothiana." Stella suddenly said. "I can't remember my past, but I feel like you might be.. a link to where I'm from." Tooth's eyes widened. She couldn't tell her that she was indeed the link. WAS. Not anymore and this pained her the most. Yet, she wanted to help her, but in her current state, she couldn't touch the teeth in her palace. It's like she wasn't invited in her own home and everything seemed to close up. She hoped that her fairies did well with all the work.

"I'll help you. Daniel, Jack and me." Tooth hugged her. Her story had aroused hidden emotions in her.

* * *

Everyone in Tooth's and Jack's house had fun the rest of the night, watching movies and dancing. But Tooth couldn't handle it anymore. Around midnight she waved goodbye to Stella and Daniel and closed the door. She turned around and slowly sat down with her back on the door.

"Tooth? What happened?!" Jack's alarmed voice rang in her head, but she shook her head. She told him the story of Stella and Daniel.

_I'm dying to catch my breath _  
_Oh why don' t I ever learn? _

"Jack. I can't help them. I can't!" She whispered and felt something twinge inside of her. "I don't know how! I want to, but I can't!"

_I've lost all my trust, _  
_though I've surely tried to turn it around_

Jack rushed over to her. "Tooth. Calm down. Pull yourself together." He said, but Tooth closed her eyes. She felt herself being pulled away from Jack, felt herself getting numb. "TOOTH!"

_Can you still see the heart of me? _

She knew what happened. She knew she was invisible to Jack from time to time due to her swirled emotions. She needed to know what'll happen to Jack. She knew she couldn't handle the thought of him being away from her. But she needed to know. Now or never. She wanted to suck up all the agony now. A clean break was better than experiencing pain in little portions.

_All my agony fades away _  
_when you hold me in your embrace_

"Don't you dare fade away from me now!" She heard Jack's voice getting louder and knew she needed to ask him now. She felt two strong arms around her, holding her in place, shielding her from all possible dangers.

_Don't tear me down for all I need _  
_Make my heart a better place _

"Jack!" She felt her hot tears on her cheeks. "Tell me. What will happen to you?" She breathed out and clung to him like a little child. She looked up into his face, which was now twisted in frustration. Something in Tooth cringed. "TELL ME!"

_Give me something I can believe _

"I- You.. Tooth, I need you to calm down." Jack said, but something in Tooth's eyes broke the wall. He needed to let the wall down, show her, what's inside of him. What will happen to him.

"I'm going to die." He simply stated.

"I KNOW that!" She snapped and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Jack whipped it away with his thump, never looking anywhere, but her eyes.

"It's complicated." He breathed out.

_Don' t tear me down _  
_You've opened the door now, don' t let it close_

"Toothiana. Listen to me now." Jack began. Her full name. This wasn't a good sign and she gripped his shirt tighter. "I'm going to die. I claimed a wish from MiM, so this is the logic consequence. You know that." He said without emotions. "Firstly.. when I die, I have to find myself. I'm going to be a bodiless soul. MiM said it could be that I won't find myself again, that most of the spirits have lost themselves on their way." Tooth didn't move and Jack continued.

"But there's more." He chuckled humorless. "Don't know, if MiM was high. He told me, that nonetheless something will be sacrificed."

_I' m here on the edge again _  
_I wish I could let it go_

"Sacrificed?" She croaked and Jack nodded. "You're going to die, because of me. And on top of that you have to sacrifice something?" She added. "When are you going to die?"

Jack knitted his brows. "I don't know."

_I tried many times but nothing was real  
__Make it fade away, don't break me down _

"No, Jack! That's madness!" Tooth shrieked, but noticed that Jack didn't even stirred. "Jack.." She breathed out. "You know what you have to sacrifice, right?" Jack nodded after a long pause. "What?" She didn't want to hear it. She knew she wouldn't like it.

"All my memories and one emotion. Love." He answered as if it was a normal answer to a normal question.

_I want to believe that this is for real _  
_Save me from my fear _  
_Don' t tear me down_

Tooth's insides struggled. "You can't be serious! You knew what'll happen and you accepted it?! That's crazy! No that's crazier than crazy! Jack, NO! Please, ask MiM to turn you to a spirit-"

"No. It would mean I have to- my soul have to wander. It'll only quicken the process." He said softly and catched her face between his hands. "But it's ok. I did it for you. And I'm going to have a normal life actually. So I did it for me, too."

_Give me something I can believe _  
_Don' t tear it down, what' s left of me _

"I can't believe it." Tooh whispered. She felt her emotions slowly overwhelming her. "Why would MiM do this to you?" She asked no one in particular. She felt herself going numb again. It was all too much, but it was her fault. She wanted to know, so she need to bear it. Easier said than done.

"Tooth! You promised me you won't fade away! Tooth!" She could hear him, but didn't feel anything. She let herself being sucked away into the darkness, enjoying the painless sensation.

_Make my heart a better place_

* * *

"Welcome, Toothiana. Nice to see you, again." A dark voice whispered.

Again? What does that supposed to mean? She could swear she was in the living room seconds ago. She opened her eyes and saw none other than Pitch. Both were surrounded by darkness. "Where are we?" She asked.

"That would be something in between 'your' realm and 'my'- oh pardon. You originally belong to 'my' realm." He said.

"What are you talking about? How did I get here?" Tooth demanded to know, earning her a laugh from Pitch.

"You were so weak back there. It was plain to drag you here." Pitch chuckled. "I guess we will have a nice long chat now." He opened his eyes and those yellow orbs took her into the land of Punjam Hy Loo.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Sorry for my nearly three weeks absence! And I'm sorry to tell you that I'll only update in two weeks again. After that, my schedule is more flexible!_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write! :)_

_For those, who want to know: _

_The first song was Wannabe by Spice girls. I'll be surprised, if you don't know this song!_

_The second was All I Need by Within Temptation. It captured me and I thought it would fit there. (Yes, I watched Vampire Diaries and LOVED this scene. Team Damon! Anyone, who watches this, too?)_

_Of course I don't own these songs._

_And thank you all for your lovely reviews! I'm really happy, that you like this story so far! I'll answer them together with my (hopefully) new reviews in the next chapter :)_

_Have a good time the next two weeks and stay tuned!_


	11. A Date?

**Lilac Snow**

**A/N: **_This will contain a surprise for all of you. HAPPY EASTER!_

* * *

Pitch and Tooth, now surrounded by a beautiful landscape, descended. It was like a dream. You could float around, but certainly couldn't change the sight before you. This was Pitch's doing.

"What do you want now?" She said angry. By the time she wanted to go back to Jack. She realized it was selfish of her to just leave him, after he told her what'll happen to him.

"Show you your life as a human." He said. "This was the home of your mother." He pointed towards a palace. It looked like her own palace, but this one was.. more colourful and she could feel the life pulsating from it. "Her name was Rashmi." Her eyes widened. Yeah, this definitely rung a bell. Suddenly the landscape changed and she could see a man dying on the ground. An arrow stung out of his chest and three fairies hovered above him with a look of pure astonishment. One of the fairies looked so familiar. Then it hit her.

"Stella?!" She exclaimed and tried to move, but something held her. She heard a cruel laugh and she spun around.

"Eager, are we?" Pitch laughed. "Now you saw you mother and father. His name was Haroom." He pointed towards the man on the ground and Tooth's hand flew to her mouth in shock. "It' all your fault." He sated. The landscape changed. Now Tooth saw a little girl with wings sitting on a tree, humming.

"Is that-"

"Yes. That girl is you. Or better WAS you." Pitch said. "You had no idea what your parents have gone through just to save you." With that the scene changed and everything around them was in a hectic state. Tooth's head spun from one direction into another. There was a.. man she thought, complete in black clothes, holding an arrow and bow to two people.

"No! My parents!" She screamed and tried to fly forward, but nothing. "Pitch, let me go!" She just heard his laughter.

"This is the past, you can't change it. Look. Look what you did to your parents." She spun around just in time to see her parents on the ground, blood pooled around them and a lifeless expression in their faces. Tooth felt her tears on her cheeks.

"You're a monster!" She gritted through tears. "Why would you show me this?!" This time she yelled in pure anger.

"You have no memories of your past. I have them. I will show you. But from time to time, so the images will burn themselves into your mind." Pitch didn't move. "You caused me so much trouble."

"That are MY parents!" She screamed and Pitch raised his finger and then she couldn't speak anymore. Something choked her, but she couldn't grab a hold of it.

"Much better." He chuckled cruelly. "I know they're your parents. But it was your damn fault! You couldn't bear the pain and then your oh so high and mighty Man in Moon appeared. By the way, you could thank him for your current state." He said and suddenly his face twisted in pain. "Hahaha, don't want Toothiana to remember, huh?" He said and raised his head towards the sky. Tooth wanted to look, but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't move. She couldn't even breath straight.

"Ok." Pitch shook his head. "I guess, I'll visit you again." He said and looked her in the eye. "Don't forget what I've shown you." He said and everything turned white.

* * *

Tooth felt herself drop onto something hard. She groaned and instantly had to cough.

"Tooth!" She heard Jack's voice. "Thank god! I'm glad! Everything's ok?" He asked concerned as he rushed over to her and hoisted her up. Her vision was blurry.

First it was a chuckle, but in the end it was laughter. And laughter turned into sobs. She couldn't hold it in. "Jack! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to disappear! I'm so so sorry!" She hiccuped. "I promise, I won't anymore!"

She was interrupted as he lay a finger onto her lips. "Nothing to apologize. I shouldn't have told you just yet. I'm just glad you're here again and unharmed." He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Jack. I saw- I mean- Well. I saw my parents." She stuttered and Jack pulled away to look at her face. She smiled. "I saw them." And then her eyes closed. "And I saw them dying. Pitch showed me, it was my-"

"Pitch?!" Jack exclaimed and Tooth hushed him.

"He didn't do anything. Just showed me." She left out the part that Pitch will visit her again to show her more. She told him, what she saw. Everything. Her eyes glanced over by the memories. By the end, Jack slumped down the couch. It was really much to take in.

"Ok." He said. "I'm speechless. I think we need to tell the others." Tooth nodded. A few minutes of pure silence passed. "But for now, let's have a little fun." He suddenly said, catching her off guard.

"Jack, I'm responsible for the death of my parents and you think I can just 'have fun'?" She yelled.

"No, Pitch WANT you to think you're responsible. But you're missing a piece here. He want you frustrated, digging in sorrow. It's his way. But you are certainly NOT responsible for all this." He reassured her and smiled. Tooth didn't thought that way, yet. She truly wanted to believe it.

"I think this is not a good idea.." She breathed out.

* * *

Not even an hour later, both were on their way. Only Jack knew where to, he obviously wouldn't tell her. And it annoyed her, regarding to the previous events. It was too much for her to handle to just 'have fun'. But Jack insisted on this. He would get his way. She blinked over and over until she was able to take in her surroundings. She watched the bright blue sky above her. It was the middle of december, so it was freezing, but Jack opened the car window, her multiple colored hair flew in every direction.

"I don't even want to know why you're able drive." She said sarcastic. "Nor where you got the car." Tooth crossed her arms above her chest and Jack laughed heartily.

"Nah, don't be like this now." He said entertained. "We Guardians have our ways." Of course, she should have known.

"North.." She gritted through her teeth. "And where to now?" She asked the thirty-sixth time.

"You'll see." He responded and peeked over his sunglasses. It wasn't summer, so it looked kinda inappropriate. She shook her head.

"Jack. I'm in no mood for your 'fun times' or whatever. I want to go home and sleep." She groaned loudly and the wind whipped her hair around her face.

"Just take things as they come." He smiled softly and handed her a pair of sunglasses. She didn't even thanked him and looked at the road in front of her.

"This is ridiculous." She mumbled and wanted to close her eyes, but those images imprinted themselves in her mind. She wouldn't forget them. Maybe Jack was right and this 'fun' thing would distract her a little. So, instead she sunk back in the seat, staring at him from the corner of her eye. Now she was actually curious about this trip.

Twenty minutes later Jack drove completely off the road through a small pathway, parked the car and turned it off, while looking at her. He took of the sunglass and sighed.

"I didn't came here for a long, long time. I remember myself being a human and coming over here with my sister and friends back then. I never took someone out here. Besides you now." He smiled, exited the car and approached her. He opened her door and stretched his hand her way, she took it without hesitation. She found it cute that he would take her to a special place of his'. Suddenly a feeling sunk in, which creeped down her spine.

_'This isn't a date, is it? No, it's a distraction. Just a distraction.'_ She thought to herself. Now she was nervous. Very nervous. She tried to shrug it off, but the nervousness didn't fade away.

"Let's go." He said cheerfully and started leading the way through a bunch of trees. She let out a gasp when she was met with an - obviously breathtaking view of a lake with crystal clear water, surrounded by trees. Jack watched her reaction and a huge grin appeared on his face. A few rocks decorated the lake and on one rock, she saw a rope tied up in a huge tree above.

"Oh no, we aren't.." She didn't finish, her eyes now wide.

"I told you it was a special place. I'm a kid at heart. Always have been. Always will be." Now he flashed a smirk her way.

"Your an really old quack." Tooth snickered.

"HA. Funny! Not!" He laughed and grabbed a shrieking Tooth, pretending to throw her in. She screamed a few curses and wiggled out of his grasp, running back. "Well, you'll miss all the fun." He stated simply. He watched Tooth crawling towards the edge and suddenly he felt guilty for throwing her into this situation. But he was the Guardian of Fun. This was his specialty. "Nothing will happen to you. I promise." He smiled. "Just let all negatives go."

Jack didn't wait for an answer and grabbed the rope. He took a few steps back and did a running leap. He swung a few times before he crashed into the water.

"Jack!" She yelled. She was worried. It was winter, for crying out loud! Just then she heard him resurface.

"It's coooooold!" He shrieked and Tooth laughed.

"Gives you a taste of your own medicine!" She adored his now damp and messy hair, pointing in nearly every direction after he shook his head.

He truly was a kid by heart. And she liked it.

"Now you!" He said and Tooth tensed. Taking a glance down to the water, she shivered. Bunny or North would have argued with them now. She looked back at Jack. "I got you. I promise."

It's not like she didn't want to. "I'm in my clothes."

"I have extra clothes back in the car, together with hot chocolat and blankets." He reassured her and gave her a thumps up.

Ok, here we go. She took a deep breath and grabbed the rope. Her grip was tight, she didn't want to let go. But something inside her told her it would be fine. They would be fine. She paused and took a few steps back.

She trusted him.

Before she took action she took a few deep breaths and ran for the edge to leap of it. Adrenalin rushed through her body and it was awesome. Tooth let out a shriek and released her hands from the rope. In this exact moment she felt free. Complete motionless, but absolutely free. She smiled and squeezed her eyes shut as she fell into the water. She felt a pair of arms wrap around herself and both were pulled under the water. And gosh, this was so damn cold. But it froze all her worries and blanked her mind. This was awesome. Jack gripped her tighter and swam upwards to pull them to the top. Tooth gasped as she met the air and blinked a few times to focus. She giggled as she waited for her body to stop this sensation like a thousand ants crawl on her body. Jack held her above the water until her body relaxed and smiled.

He adored her in so many ways. Yes, her hair was a complete mess and droplets of water streamed from it down her face. But she was the most beautiful person to him and right now, they were the epitome of carefreeness. He was caught by surprise as Tooth threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. He tightened his grip around her waist almost instantly.

"I have an idea." He mumbled into her ear and Tooth pulled back.

"What?" She asked curious. Without any explanation he pulled her out of the water, holding her above him. "Wha-"

Jack shot her a wicked smile and threw her across the water. Tooth screamed as she crashed into the water. For a moment she was stunned and the cold water slowed her movement. As she swam back to the top she gasped for air and whipped the water away from her face.

"This was so not cool." She glared and dramatically swam in the opposite direction.

"Hey, this was just a jo-" She cut him off by splashing water in his face with her foot.

"HA! Payback!" She squealed as he swam towards her. She tried to swim away from him, but he captured her in no time. This time she smiled down at him as he hoisted her up out the water. He flashed her a grin himself before he threw her across the water a second time.

A few minutes passed and an idea popped up in his mind.

"Come." He said to her. Tooth surprised him by gripping his shoulders and pulling herself up on his back. He watched her over his shoulders as she linked her arms around his neck. He couldn't shook of this feeling in his stomach. It wasn't unpleasant, yet it kinda freaked him out in a way. He swam towards the cliff and gripped her legs in his hands as he walked out of the water, earning him a squeal from Tooth.

"You're such a lightweight." He shook his head in pretended disapproval. She smacked his arm playfully.

"Geez, sorry." Sarcasm dripped off her voice and Jack laughed. Once he reached the rope he gripped it tightly.

"Ready?" He asked and glanced over his shoulder, a devilish smile plastered on his face.

"I guess?" She nearly squealed, but pretended to be cool. Jack laughed heartily.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you." Now she hugged him tightly and nodded. Adrenalin rushed through her body again and she hoped Jack wouldn't feel her heartbeat against his back. He took a few steps back and ran towards the edge. Tooth didn't like the loss of control as they swung back and forth. Finally he let go and they dropped into the water.

Tooth opened her eyes this time and watched him as he gripped her arm to spin her around to face him. His hair flew around him and bubbles of oxygen ascended, blurring her vision of him. He swam forward and placed both hands on her cheeks. Now the water wasn't so cold anymore. As water swarmed around them he leaned forward and kissed her gently. Her stomach did flip flops, but she closed her eyes and kissed him back after a few seconds of shock. All those emotions nearly overwhelmed her, but it felt right to her. Her body quivered and she knew it wasn't just the cold.

She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this way.

* * *

**A/N: **_Did the surprise worked? :) Hope it's not to early for Tooth and Jack to share this moment.. And if you're curious, I googled 'rise of the guardians tooth fairy'. This is why I know her parents names._

_And I know how frickin cold water is in winter.. believe me, never loose a bet, guys! :D _

_I won't describe Tooth's female advantages in wet clothes.. I know it may sound odd that Jack didn't notice it, but I won't write about it just yet. It's too early and I thought it was ok this way, or?_

_**ElleMyers:** I'm glad I could give you a good time! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Your reviews always make me smile!_

_**RJguzman318:** Wow, thank you!  
_

_**Tral:** Thank you for the hint! I really needed to write some more background information for these two. So I'm glad you mentioned them! And haha, I hope it blew you away in a good way!_

_**Hossyboy:** Aww, that's so nice! Thank you! :)  
_

_** .Ninja:** Glad it was funny :) thanks!  
_

_**Death by Violet:** Wow, you really got me there! I thought you were going to say 'you're a complete waste' XD but thank you SO much! :)_

_**Eagle-Wing-sorceress:** haha thank you ! :D_

_**Mind-Creator:** You're kidding right? Whoa, I'm speechless! I feel so honoured! This review made my whole day! And of course, as long as one likes my story, I'll continue :) So yes, you're enough! :) I'm so happy you like this story so much! and of course you can draw! Draw as much as you like! Now I'm reaaally really curious about it! I didn't thought my story would be appreciated like this now. Haha, don't worry, I'm like you in this aspect. It's always like this, huh? You talk to someone and after a while you exchange insiders :D it's really funny when you'll have a closer look! So don't worry! And thank you sooo much again! I hope you liked this chapter as much as the rest :)_

_**Snowtiger:** Naah, Jack loves all of us! He's just busy :) And yeah, always the blondes.. i don't have anything against blondes, but in horror movies you just have to think they're stupid XD Hope your spring break was good? :) Well, what will happen to them, we have to see ;) hope you're excited, cause I have a lot in my mind! Thank you for your constant lovely reviews!_

_Stay tuned!_


	12. Trailer

**Lilac Snow**

* * *

**Tooth faces Pitch...**

"You have no heart!"

"It's unnecessary."

**Sacrifices to do...**

"You can't do this to me, Jack!" He touched my cheek and smiled. "I will save you. I promise!"

**Unwilling company...**

"What the-?" Tooth exclaimed and looked in pure shock at the girl in front of her, who looked like herself just with white hair and black/yellow eyes.

"Hello." She purred.

**_New missions_**

"No new memories, huh?"

"It's been two weeks. I hope Jack's ok out there.."

_**Fixing memories**_

"I didn't knew Jack was THAT broken." Pitch snarled.

**_Confronting old friends_**

"What can I say? I will do anything for my wish!"

"You're delusional! Both of you! Wake up, Lina and Charlott!" Tooth tried to loosen the grip on her throat.

_**New investigations**  
_

Stella flinched. "Don't even try to do something to Daniel!"

"Oh, feisty, aren't we?" Pitch laughed.

**Unwilling Actions**

"Why did you do that?!" Jack breathed out.

"I did it for all of us.." Tooth didn't face Jack, ashamed.

**_History uncovered_**

"We've met before, right?" Tooth asked.

"Of course, dear. I died because of you! Now I want revenge.."

**_Confessing love?_**

"I like you, you know."

"You do?"

"Well.."

_**Or new obstacles for Tooth and Jack?**_

"Just because you don't care anymore, doesn't mean that I've stopped!"

Jack's eyes kept their cold gaze.

_**Choices to make**_

"Choose! Only.. one!" Pitch grinned and Jack growled.

**_Happy ending?_**

"I won't let him die! I will do it!" Tooth exclaimed and stepped forward to face her mother.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry that it's not a "real" chapter! I hope you liked this .. "trailer" !_

___I did my A-Levels, tonight I'm gonna party and on Monday you'll have the next chapter. I'll reply to reviews on monday as well! Promise!_

___Stay tuned!_


	13. New Girl - The Game Is On

**Lilac Snow**

* * *

Two weeks passed since the kiss between Tooth and Jack happened. They were happy that day. They talked till midnight, wrapped in blankets and watched the moon. No one talked about their future. It was that simple to ignore when you're with the one you care about the most. The Guardians dropped by a few times, checking on both of them, but they didn't have new tracks on why Tooth was in her half human state. Of course, Jack and Tooth didn't tell them about their kiss. It happened once. They didn't really talked about the kiss, both were too happy in that moment, knowing they had each other for a moment.

"Now I'm bored." Tooth whined and threw the blanket onto the ground. It was two days before christmas and they had holidays. Stella and Daniel visited an old friend of Daniels', who helped him after a sport accident. They asked Tooth and Jack to come, too, but they declined, wanting to help the Guardians after Christmas.

Jack's eyes lit up and a grin crossed his features. "Want to play a scary game?" He asked with a sing-sang voice Tooth knew best. He was up to something. A grin crept on her face. She would totally show him.

"Well, of course." She answered in a voice equally Jack's. After that, Jack prepared the game and drawed all curtains, so it was dark in the room. Tooth got nervous, but she wouldn't tell him, she would be brave. It was after all just a game.

"Sit down." Jack pointed to the chair in front of the computer. Tooth grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself, sitting down. She gulped. The screen was black and you could hear footsteps and chirping. Then the word 'Slender' appeared.

"Slender?" Tooth looked at Jack, who sat beside her with another chair. He looked totally relaxed, smiling like everything was fine and dandy. "I don't even want to know why this is scary.." She mumbled.

_'Collect all 8 pages' _Ok, shouldn't be so hard. "Jack, this is so not scary." She said and crossed her legs and got comfortable.

"We'll see." He winked.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Tooth yelled and covered her eyes with her hands. After the static noise died down she could clearly hear Jack's booming laughter. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Jack didn't reply, too busy with laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. "THAT'S SO NOT COOL!" She yelled and crossed her arms over her chest.

* * *

"I'll show him!" Tooth mumbled to herself. Jack fetched himself ice cream and watched Tooth trying to collect the pages in pure amusement. He had never seen something so funny. He wouldn't admit it, but this game scared him the first time, too. Daniel told him to try it out. Since he didn't want to show Tooth his reactions for playing it for the first time, he played it when she was out with Stella.

"Oh noooooo!" Tooth whined and Jack grinned at the sound of rustling. She whirled her flashlight frantically around. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." She repeated like a mantra and tried to escape. "Why can't we be friends?" She exclaimed and turned around. Only to face Slenderman right in front of her. "NOO!" She yelled and lightly jumped up and down. Jack found it very childish, but he loved it. "WHY? Why can't we be friends!?" Now Jack laughed his ass off.

* * *

"Ha! Got the fifth page!" She said happily and stuck her tounge out.

"Watch out." Jack simply stated. She didn't heard the rustling, but he heard it. Jack sat slightly bend and held his head with both of his hands. He couldn't help but grin at what will happen now.

"Wha- NO! I just got the fifth page! NO!" She whined. "I give up!" She said after a few more seconds and quit the game. Jack watched her going upstairs and heard the banging of the bathroom door. He cracked a smile, he totally got her with this game.

* * *

"Ok mister high and mighty! Show me! You play now!" Tooth said as she went downstairs, avoiding Jack's smiling face. She needed to wash it off. "Let's see how you can avoid mister silly-pitch-like-waste screwing you simply with his all so tough cool presence. Why do we even die? This is so not a realistic game." She said and Jack had to stop him from laughing out loud.

"You're such a chicken." He said smiling. "But a cute one." He added fast as he saw the frown on her face. "Ok." He sighed and held his hands up.

* * *

Tooth watched him. Now she sat on Jack's previous place while he sat totally relaxed on the chair in front of the screen.

"It's rude to stare." He said calm, but his gaze was fixed on the screen. He just collected the sixth page. She didn't like this, this wasn't supposed to happen. She needed to think of something.

"I'm not staring." She said calm, too, seeing his eyes lit up.

There she heard the faint rustling. Now!

Slenderman appeared in front of the screen, but Jack didn't even jumped - much to Tooth's disappointing. He opened his mouth to curse, but Tooth jumped up from her place and grabbed him by his shoulder and back, catching him off guard and she let out a loud yell in his ear.

Nothing happened. Slowly she backed off. "Jack?" She asked, fearing he was in shock. "Everything ok?" After a few seconds Jack jumped and tackled her, catching her off guard. Tooth shrieked and fell onto the ground, Jack breaking her fall with his hands on her back.

"What the-?" She shrieked, needing a few seconds to order her surroundings.

"You can't catch me off guard." He said grinning from ear to ear. Tooth gritted her teeth.

That's when an idea popped up in her mind. She grabbed his shoulders, wrapped her legs around his back and pulled him down to say something in his ear. "I can." She whispered. This was so embarrassing, but desperate times call for desperate measures. With all her strength she flipped them over, so now she was on top of him. "Got 'cha!" She exclaimed happily. "Don't mess with me!" She wanted to climb off, seeing Jack's eyes, which contained all kinds of emotions, but he quickly flipped them over, so now he hovered over her.

"Don't mess with me." He said with a deep voice in her ear, earning him a shiver. He smiled and kissed her cheek, before climbing off her, leaving a flabbergasted Tooth on the ground.

He could hear on his way upstairs Tooth's angry voice and cracked a smile.

"JACK!"

* * *

Three hours later both of them sat on the couch watching some TV.

"Why do you eat ice cream everytime you're pissed?" Jack asked curious, watching Tooth with a huge pot full of it. Tooth was still a little angry about what had happened, but she shrugged it off. She just wanted to give Jack a hard time.

"There are only two men in the world you can rely on." She said in a lecturing tone and Jack snorted.

"So?"

"Ben and Jerry." She said lovingly and patted the front side of the pot. Jack was about to reply, that's when they heard a knock on the door. Tooth knitted her brows, not knowing who would want something from them this late. She looked to Jack, but it seemed he wasn't concerned. She stood with a sigh and went to answer the door. She opened it and stood there, shocked.

However Jack ate her ice cream, when he heard Tooth gasping and jumped off the couch to see, who was at the door, spoon in his mouth. He, too, gasped, which sent the spoon in his mouth to the ground where it landed with a loud crack. This seemed to bring Tooth back out of her trance and she blinked a few times.

"What?" She stumbled over her words. "Who-?"

"Hello." The girl purred, interrupting Tooth's question.

"Who are you?" Jack asked curious. Tooth eyed him, seeing the dark look in his eyes.

_'Good, I'm not the only one, who sensed this is off.'_

"It's rude to let a girl stand outside in the cold." She stated and leaned against the door frame.

"Tell us, who you are and maybe you can come in." Tooth shot Jack a glare. "To explain." He added to Tooth's relief.

"I'm Lilith. Now can I come in?" She said, slightly annoyed, tapping her foot on the ground.

"What do you want?" Tooth hissed at the girl and Jack squeezed her hand in a soothing manner.

"I guess you have to let me in. Your handsome companion said so, right?" Lilith said with a smirk and tried to step in, but Jack placed one hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

"You come in, explain and leave." He said coldly. Lilith grinned.

"Of course." She said and stepped around Jack, tracing her finger on his chest before sitting on the couch. "Nice home, if I may say so. But it's too.." She tapped her chin in a thinking manner. "Colorful." She snarled.

"Now spill." Tooth said with crossed arms. Jack beside her eyed Lilith. She was the exact image of Tooth. Merely her hair was white with a few black highlights and her eyes were both yellow. She wore black leather pants and a black jacket.

_'This is not good.'_ He thought and moved to sit opposite Lilith. He had a vague guess, what she was.

The girl smirked. "We will have a good time." She laughed without emotions and it scared Tooth. She peeled herself out of her jacket and tossed it onto the couch beside her, revealing a black tank top.

"Talk." Jack washed her comment off with his hand. The girl moved forward and patted his knee.

"Eager, are we?" She said with half lidded eyes. Tooth couldn't watch this and moved to both of them and slapped her hand away, standing in front of Jack.

"Talk or I'll kick you out." She threatened her and the girl's smirk grew wider. She stood slowly and moved forward until she was merely inches away from Tooth.

"I wouldn't do that." She breathed and turned, walking in no particular direction. "You should know, I won't tell you anything more. But I guess, there's another one, who want to." She said and eyed Jack and Tooth.

Lilith closed her yellow eyes and opened them after a few seconds.

"What?" Tooth breathed and backed off. Jack grabbed her wrist and moved her out of the way. He watched Lilith's eyes, now one black, one yellow.

"I knew it. I read it in one of the books at the workshop back then. You have a connection to someone. You shouldn't be here, your existence would destroy someone elses. You're an Amushka, right?" Jack suggested.

"Oh, your not only handsome, but smart, too." Lilith said with a grin. "Yes, I would have been known as Kali, a destructive soul, eating the souls of the lost ones."

Tooth grabbed Jack's shirt. That would mean, that Jack has to fight off souls like her, when he has to find 'himself' like Manny told him. Jack grabbed her hand and held it behind him.

"Who tames you?" Jack asked.

Lilith stepped forward. "Don't ask so many questions." She said annoyed. "I've had enough." She closed her eyes and opened them, now with two black eyes.

"Nice to see you again, Toothiana." The voice was dark and sent shivers down Tooth's spine. She squeezed Jack's hand hard. She knew that voice.

"Pitch" She breathed out and Jack's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?!" Jack yelled, letting go of Tooth's hand and grabbed the girl by her collar. "Talk NOW!"

"Always so fiery, Jack." The voice sing sung his name and Tooth took several steps back. She knew Pitch would show up, but this was way too much. Why the effort with this girl? He couldn't have just visit her in her dreams, could he? "Don't be like that, Toothiana. I'm here to entertain you. I guess, Lilith surprised you by the looks." The girl smirked and Jack's grip tightened. "I hope you'll have some fun with her. And one thing. She likes boys with white hair." The voice laughed. "We'll talk soon enough." With that the girl closed her eyes, before they were yellow again. She blinked a couple times.

"Oh man, I really have to get used to this. It's really weird." She said and gripped Jack's hand. "Now, can you please let me go?" She said and Jack's grip loosened a little, so Lilith slapped his hand away and walked over to the door. Tooth pressed herself against the wall. She didn't even try to hide her fear.

"Why do you-?" Tooth rambled.

"Oh, I don't know why we look so similar. But you really have to dye those highlights black, it's not really fashionable like this." She stated and cupped her chin between her index finger and thump. "Listen good. Don't make a move on Jack. Then we won't have a problem." She whispered darkly in Tooth's ear. Tooth couldn't believe what she heard. Who was she to talk? She wanted give her a piece of her mind, although she was terrified from the turn of events, but Lilith beat her to it.

"Maybe you should call Man in Moon." She said louder and turned around to face Jack, who had grabbed her hand away from Tooth. "Now have a good evening. We'll se each other tomorrow." She grinned devilish, grabbed her jacket and walked to the door, vanishing from both of them.

They heard the klick from the door closing. "What was that?" Tooth whispered, still in shock and Jack grabbed her wrist and embraced her.

"We will figure this out." He whispered.

"No! This is serious!" She yelled and freed her from Jack's grip. "And what is an.. Amushka?" She asked with raised eyebrows. She couldn't understand this whole situation. Jack sighed.

"Long time ago, I didn't knew what to do with myself. Manny didn't said anything to me, so North took me in for a while and treated me like his own son.." Jack knew he drifted off, so he coughed. "I read a few books. You would be surprised. In this world.. there are more than spirits. Souls, demons, all of those kinds. All have a special mission. Amushka's are souls, who have endured massive pain as a human, before they died. Then their souls want revenge, inflicting pain on other humans. Ever heard of paranormal activities?" He asked and raised his head. She merely nodded. "Well, those are Amushka's, who aren't tamed by someone, who can bend them to their will. You would say those people are like exorcists, but I guess Pitch have those powers, since he's the famous boogeyman." Jack chuckled humorless.

Tooth's eyes glanced over. She needed to think about it, to take it in. Slowly she sat down, Jack followed her. "But that doesn't explain why she looks like me." She said and dropped her head in her hands. "Why? Why is this happening?" She whined and Jack tried to comfort her, but she shrugged his hands off her shoulders. She could see the hurt in his eyes and regretted it, so she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry.. It's just too much to take in, in like half an hour." She whispered.

"Like I said, we'll figure this out." He said and rolled his thump over her knuckles. "We will." He added to show her his determination and Tooth couldn't help but smile.

Tomorrow should be interesting. She would give Lilith a piece of her mind.

* * *

**A/N:** _Whoo, new chapter, like I promised. Hope you had fun reading it! I really liked writing Lilith, guess I want to unleash my dark side XD Tell me your opinion about it please *puppy eyes*  
_

_ In case you wonder, Pitch sent his dark sand through the splinter to Tooth's realm a few chapters ago. Maybe you remember.. And the Amushkas are all my imagination!  
_

_**Snowtiger**__******:** I hope this chapter was ok! _

_**Princess**__**-Girl12**__******:** Ok ? xD_

_**Mistiously**__******:** Thank you! _

_**TRAL**__******:** Thanks for the input!_

_**Cece**__******:** Aww that's sweet, thank you!_

_**RJguzman318**__******:** Thanks, I hope this chapter didn't disappointed you either! _

_**ElleMyers**__******:** Aww, I really have to smile, everytime I see you reviewed! It's always a pleasure reading them! They tell me my story's worth it! So a huge thank you! And ahh, oh my god! Take steady breaths in and out! XD Sorry for the bummer! Hope this chapter was worth the wait._

_**Blu3 Wat3rs**__******:** Aww, man I really feel with you! It's really fricking cold! Thanks by the way!_

_**Teshy**__******:** Haha, I always tried to imagine how they would look like XD As for the rest... we have to see. And thanks for the lovely review! Hope this story will entertain you further!_

_**AKA99**__******:** Haha, that's the reaction I wanted! XD_

_Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Stay tuned!_


	14. Possessive

**Lilac Snow**

* * *

Tooth sat in her room, preparing her gift for Jack. She build a little tent with the sheets of her bed, so Jack couldn't sneak peek. You could hear a few 'ouch' here and there and soon enough Jack followed the voice. He smirked seeing the makeshift tent and leant against the door frame.

"What are you doing?" He asked and smiled hearing her gasp.

"Hey! Heart attack?!" She exclaimed and popped her head out of the tent. She could see Jack's quivering lips and sighed. "Ok, get it out." And with that Jack burst out laughter. "Ok, that's enough. Now shoo!" She waved him off, but Jack merely chuckled and walked over to her. "NO!" She yelled, which froze him. "Tomorrow's Christmas!" She said and held his gift away from her in the tent.

Jack's brows rose and he smiled devilish. "Can I take a look?" He purred, but Tooth snorted.

"No way in hell!" Jack took a few steps towards her. "Jack!" She warned. "No! No puppy eyes!" She raised a finger to threaten him, exposing a cut on it. "Whoa." She eyed her bloody finger and Jack's eyes widen.

"What did you do?" He exclaimed and rushed forward, taking her hand in his.

"Nothing. It's fine!" She said and threw her gift at the end of the tent.

"We have to aid it." He stated and tugged gently on her wrist. Tooth made sure to kick off the holder of the tent before she stepped out, successfully hiding her gift. She just showed him her tongue at Jack's expression, causing him to chuckle.

* * *

"That's so going to hurt!" Tooth whined. Jack didn't argue, he knew it would, but not that much.

"It will only sting a moment." He reassured her as he wiped a cotton swab in antiseptic. "But you really did well on hurting yourself." Jack walked over to Tooth, who sat on the counter in the bathroom and nervously looked around the room, avoiding Jack's gaze. He sighed and gripped her chin, so she had to look at him. "It'll be over fast." He assured her. He smiled as she nodded.

"Ok, but I get ice cream afterwards!" She said and Jack laughed. He nodded and stepped in between her legs to get a closer look at her wounded fingers. He could tell she tensed up at him being this close and smirked. He looked up at her flushed face. He couldn't help it, he loved to make her blush. She squeezed her eyes shut. He focused on her fingers again and disinfected them, earning him faint 'ow ow' from Tooth. He covered her wounds with a plaster and patted them lightly afterwards. Tooth didn't move and Jack looked up, her eyes were still closed and he was so tempted to kiss her, but he placed his hands on either side of her on the counter, gripping it and leaned forward.

"Look at me." He breathed out and Tooth opened them slowly. There were her two coloured eyes, which he found so stunningly beautiful. They say you could see to the bottom of the soul through the eyes and he swore he could right now. He slowly moved one of his hand to cup her cheek. Her eyes nearly closed as she snuggled into the warmth of his hand. He trailed his thump over her bottom lip, which quivered lightly, like her whole delicate body.

A month before he would have been afraid, he could rush things or push her into something too fast. But right now it felt right and Tooth didn't pushed him away. He would give her space, if she wanted. He wouldn't make her do things she didn't want to do, that's for sure. He trailed his other hand behind her waist and pushed her forward, flush against his chest. Her eyes snapped wide open at the contact, but she relaxed, seeing his smiling face. Jack trailed his hand up her spine, earning him a shiver. He grinned at this, while Tooth wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned forward to close the gap between them and Tooth closed her eyes, waiting for the moment his lips would met hers.

"Gross!" A voice exclaimed and Jack sighed as Tooth jumped and looked at the door. He swore he could hear Tooth growling like a little cat and he tried not to laugh out loud, since the situation was serious.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked and his grip tightened around Tooth.

Lilith crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. "You know, standing here on the corner of awesomeness." She said and smirked.

"HOW did you get in here?" Tooth asked through gritted teeth.

"Hello? Awesome? Right here?" Lilith pointed to herself.

"I've never seen such dishonesty." Tooth said.

"I've never seen such denial." Lilith retorted. "I'm like a boomerang, keep coming back." She added.

"Must be our charm." Tooth mumbled and Jack laughed. She jumped off the counter.

"You need to stop thinking I won't come back." Lilith inspected her nails, answering the mental question in Tooth's mind.

"You need to stop talking like you know what's everyone thinking." Tooth crossed her arms.

"You need to stop talking like you can mess with me." Lilith said and walked over to Tooth.

"And I think you both need to stop this right now." Jack cut in, standing in front of Tooth. "You-" He pointed at Lilith. "Go back down. I have a few questions. And you-" He pointed to Tooth. "Just.." He saw Tooth's brows raising. "Just go back to your room and do what you've been doing." He said, not knowing what he could have said instead.

"No, I'm coming with you. No chance I'll leave you alone with her." Tooth exclaimed, causing Lilith's smirk to grow wider.

"Aww you're jelly!" She breathed out.

"No-" Tooth tried to retort, but Jack cut her off.

"No one's jelly. We all go down now and have a nice, civil-" He looked at Lilith coldly at this. "conversation." He said. "Now shoo." He waved Lilith off.

"Hey, don't copy my moves." Tooth said and Jack grabbed her wrist.

"Can't help it." He chuckled.

"Yeah, they're awesome." She said smiling and followed Jack downstairs.

* * *

"So, first off, how did you get in here?" Jack asked her as Lilith settled on the couch. He himself stood a few steps away with crossed arms. Tooth merely grabbed herself ice cream and Jack had to roll his eyes at that.

"Really?" Lilith asked. "Not asking me how my day was? I know I'm awesome and awesome people have awesome days, but you-"

"Cut the crap." Jack said coldly. "Get to the point."

Lilith surprise turned into a huge grin. "I like boys, who are feisty."

"Don't make me puke." Tooth interrupted as she sat on the kitchen counter, watching the scene before her. She really didn't know why Lilith came around now. Yeah, Pitch told her he would come around the next day, but she hoped it was in her dreams, well nightmares, but not with this girl. She didn't like Lilith. Everything around this girl made her insides screaming at her to run away. Lilith definitely was not good news.

"We wouldn't want that, right?" Lilith's glare burned into Tooth's form. "I guess I was inarticulate yesterday." She stood up and in one second the girl was in front of Tooth, who jumped and let the spoon fall to the ground. "I told you not to mess with me, yet you nearly made out with this boy." She whispered darkly and Tooth gulped. Tooth saw Jack rushing towards her, but Lilith grabbed her chin roughly to bring back the attention to her. "Next time, I won't hesitate." Lilith breathed out and sat the next second on the couch.

Jack, startled, stopped in his tracks. "You're fast." He stated.

"You're so smart." Sarcasm dropped off Lilith tongue. "Comes with being an Amushka. Anyway, I got in her because-" She raised her hand in front off her and black sand errupted from it. "I can from it in any shape I want." She clenched her fist and the sand disappeared. "So I made a key, but no one was here to greet me. How rude." She said dramatically.

That was just great. Now Jack and Tooth were ambushed, cause this girl could get in and out whenever she wanted. Tooth sighed.

"And what do you want here?" She asked tiredly. Jack walked to her and wrapped and arm around her waist, but Tooth tensed up. Lilith's death glare was fixed on his arm and Tooth didn't want him in any danger, so she jumped off the counter and grabbed the spoon. Jack watched her curiously, not knowing why she rejected his touch.

"I wanted you to know that I talked with Man In Moon." Another voice rose and Jack and Tooth tensed.

"Pitch." They said in unison, watching Lilith with now black eyes.

"Nice to see you again." Pitch snickered. "Anyway-" He added, not getting an answer of both. "I talked with him and-"

"Why the hell does he talk with YOU?" Jack said and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't push my buttons Jack." He hissed. "I know of a way to make you regret your temper." He said and chuckled at the look of disbelieve on his face. "Need a proof?" He didn't gave Jack time to answer as he could hear Tooth cry out in pain.

"What the-?" Jack rushed forward and gripped Tooth around the waist to hoist her up, but she didn't move.

"Stop!" She exclaimed. "Please, make it STOP!" She yelled frantically and Jack's jaw clenched.

"Stop it, Pitch!" Jack said furiously and held Tooth.

"Just remember, watch your temper!" Pitch said and with that the cries died down. Tooth slumped down against Jack's chest, her breath hitched. "Before you ask: You know that I've visit you in our own little dimension. There I could plant black sand in your body without your knowing and now, when I want to, it can cause you pain you've never experienced before. There's no real damage though, wouldn't want anything happen to that pretty body of yours. Let's just say it's kind of phantom pain." He chuckled humorless and Jack clenched the material of Tooth's top. He was helpless. He couldn't help Tooth with this and it frustrated him.

"Go to hell!" Tooth said through gritted teeth and stood, Jack behind her in case she would fall again. "Don't play those twisted games! It's no fun!"

"Ouch, now you've wounded me." Pitch mocked and Lilith's body raised his hand to her heart.

"What do you want?" Jack asked coldly.

"I have news for you!" Lilith's body clapped her hands like a child and jumped. "Man In Moon will have a little talk with you Toothiana!"

"A talk?" She panted and glanced at Jack, who narrowed his eyes at Pitch.

"Yes, a talk, whatever. But you know, he's not that powerful right now, so you have to come with me to our own, little.. realm. Sorry, no space for you there Jack." He snickered and Tooth's insides clenched.

"No way in hell!" Jack exclaimed and Lilith's body stopped in her movements. Tooth grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"What did I say about that temper?" Pitch gritted his teeth. "I'll look over that now." Lilith's hand made a waving motion. "Man In Moon has news for you, so will you come or not?"

"Why doesn't he talk to me without you being there?" Tooth asked curious.

"Well, let's just say I pushed his buttons." Pitch chuckled and Tooth's mind proceed. Could she trust him with this? No. Not really. It's Pitch after all, but what if he's right? What if something bad had happened?

"It's important for you to know. You're not alone in this. It includes your sister, too." Pitch added.

"Sister?" Tooth yelled. Now that's new. She could feel Jack's body tensing. Jack wasn't prepared for this. This would change everything with Tooth having a sister. Yet it was Pitch's comment, you never know, if it's true.

"Do something about the loud organ of yours." Lilith's body raised her hand to her ear. "Yeah, sister, or better.. half-sister."

"Oh my god!" Tooth felt herself being dragged away. This was nearly too much to take in, again. It drained her. She wasn't the only daughter? All those years.. She wondered what could have happened. She wanted to know, it was her sister after all! "Hmm.." She gripped her chin in a thoughtful manner. Jack's eyes widened and he grabbed her and spun her around so she faced him.

"Don't you dare trust him!" He said. "We'll talk to Manny about that. But not like this. I won't let you!"

"Jack, maybe Pitch's right about this. Maybe we won't be able to talk to Manny, since Pitch said he pushed his buttons." She said and cupped his cheek. "Please, maybe this is the right thing to do."

Jack closed his eyes. He wouldn't want her to go alone. It's too dangerous. But he knew how hurtful it could be to know there was a sibling you had and didn't know what happened to them. He didn't know either, so he could understand her point of view to a certain point. "You'll come back, right?"

"Of course." Tooth said and Jack opened his eyes. "I will." She said reassuringly.

"Ok." Jack sighed. "I trust you."

"Good." She said and lightly patted his cheek.

"Cut this sugar-talk." Pitch snarled and held out his hand - well Lilith's. "Come now."

Tooth nodded and tried to take a step forward, but Jack's arms wrapped around her waist, stopping in her tracks. "Be safe." He whispered and kissed the side of her head. Tooth nodded and walked further. She could feel his arms loosen and trailing her back until she was out of his reach. With a last look to him she mouthed 'It'll be ok' and grabbed the hand.

Jack watched as Tooth got transparent a few times, before disappearing and he let out a breath he didn't know he held.

"Now what do we do, handsome?" He heard Lilith's voice and looked up at her now yellow eyes and a mischievous grin plastered on her expression.

* * *

**A/N:** _And another chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I hope you liked it! I hope you can keep up, I know this might be too much to take in! Well.. not for you, but it's after midnight and I'm tired as hell, but I wanted to give this to you!_

**_Blu3 Wat3rs:_**_ Wow, didn't thought it would have this effect, but now.. Haha, cool btw! Hope you liked this chapter!_

_**AKA99:** Nope, you didn't get punked, lol! _

**_ElleMyers:_**_ Wow, I just realised I can write your name without looking at the reviews to check the spelling! Sorry, trailing off.. XD But I hope the update was fast enough, can't resist puppy eyes! ;D And thank you for 'wow'-ing Lilith! _

**_Snowtiger:_**_ You got me there a moment! XD And aww, I know that. Just tell me their address! I got your back, bro *bro fist* LOL, I'm really rambling when I'm tired, sorry though.. And thanks! _

_Stay tuned! Some crazy shit will go down next chapter!_


	15. Jack's Burden

**Lilac Snow**

**WARNING: **_This chapter might be a little intense. Be prepared._

* * *

"Come on, we're alone." Lilith purred and walked towards him, but Jack merely turned his back on her.

"I'm waiting right here for Tooth. You can leave." He said and crossed his arms, knitting his brows in concern.

"You can wait long for that." She grabbed his upper arms from behind, but Jack turned around fast, sending her a few steps backwards.

"What did you say?" His hands clenched. Jack knew they shouldn't have trusted them. "Say it again."

Lilith rushed forward and looked up to him, inches away. "They won't come again. Pitch will drag her into her home realm. She was more of an illusion in this dimension. Once she gave in, she'll vanish. No one will remember her. No. One." She smirked at Jack's look of disbelieve. "But don't be sad, you have me." She tried to close the gap between them.

Jack paled. He couldn't move. He couldn't fucking move, what the hell?

"Stop." He wanted to shout, but it came out as a whisper. His eyes widen. She's an Amushka, once one came close enough, they can grab your mind, handling it. "Stop your downright crackpot magic!"

"Or what?" Lilith asked and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "I had my eyes on you long enough. You didn't realised I send some magic of mine into you, which slowly covered your brain. Now I can control you." Jack growled. "One peek."

With that said she closed the remaining gap between their lips. Jack tried to shove her away. This felt so wrong, the complete opposite of what Tooth's touch felt. He didn't respond to her movement against his lips, but soon he could feel something in his mind, like someone trying to grab it. He cursed inwardly and tried to hold his mental wall intact, but Lilith's kiss got more fierce and so does the force and Jack's wall broke.

His mind flashed and he felt himself being dragged away. He opened his eyes and saw an older woman with a little kid in the woods, while a brown haired boy ran through it, cheering. He recognised it. Her mother and sister on Easter Sunday.

The scene changed and he could see himself hanging down from a tree. A blonde girl giggled. "Jack, get down of there!"

The next thing he saw made him smile. He pretended to be a moose, holding two huge wooden sticks to his head, while the kids cheered on him.

But what followed after he had to close his eyes at. His death. He tried to save her and he did. He was proud of himself, being the one able to protect her. He would do it again and never regret it.

"Ahh, you don't want to look at this." A girly voice said in his mind and he knew it was Lilith.

"Get out of my head, bitch!" He retorted sour, but she chuckled.

"No, I think there's more you have to see." She purred evilly and he could feel her kiss deepen. No, no, no. That's disgusting. He tried to bite her, anything to stop her, but his mind travelled further.

The new memories nearly drove him insane.

After one flash he could see his sister laying in his bed, crying. "Jack, he tried- he tried to-" She cried out and Jack held her hand.

"He won't do it again!" He said soothing, he knew that back in his time it was easier for man to get what they wanted. Woman, girls.. all shoved around like mere playing pieces. Jack wasn't like that, he loved children and respected everyone. Except those pitiful excuses for men.

The next thing he saw was how he beat up a boy his own age. "She's twelve, for crying out loud!" He roared and the boy lay motionless on the ground, blood pooling beneath his head. It disturbed him, was he dead?

A flash and then he saw himself slammed against the wall by his father. The boy had a tear-stained face and tried to get away from him, but the man tightened his grip around his throat. What happened? Someone tilted his head sideward, where his mother lay. Jack gasped.

Flash and then nothing more. Lilith pulled away, leaving a shocked Jack. She smirked and walked out the door. Jack sunk to his knees, gripping his head and nearly pulling his hair out. Those memories, he didn't knew until now, couldn't be real, yet he knew they were real. He didn't want to remember his family like this. Just his little, lovely sister. His eyes bucked out.

"Tooth." He breathed out. She didn't show him those memories in the first place. She only showed him the funny, the happy memories. She knew. And she didn't want him to remember.

She didn't want him to remember his abusive father, who killed his mother. His whole human life existed out of pure teenage angst. He drowned his feelings in his childish behaviour, tried to give his life meaning. But he couldn't anymore. All those feelings exploded in him.

He couldn't drown it anymore. It bubbled up and Jack felt like choking. With his last strength he screamed.

* * *

"I knew it!" Tooth screamed and pointed at Pitch disgusted. "You're a liar!"

Pitch and her flowed in the dimension, which no one could reach. She was trapped like a bird in a cage. "Oh, I would say I am not only a liar. I am also a perfect plotter." He grinned. Tooth knitted his brows in confusion.

"Jack."

"Yes. Lilith will show him his pathetic human life." He deadpanned and Tooth gasped.

"NO! You can't do this! He needs time to prepa-"

"He had over 300 years to prepare for that! You knew and you didn't told him." He moved his index finger mockingly. "How would the always happy Jack react to this?"

"You took away his free will! You have no heart!" She spat, but Pitch's face twisted in anger.

"Firstly a heart is unnecessary. Secondly YOU took away his free will! He won't be able to make rational decisions anymore! All because of you! Because YOU didn't showed him!" Pitch snarled and Tooth hung her head. Yes, she didn't showed him, but it was the right thing to do. North, Bunny and Sandy all agreed to it. She only showed him the good memories, except his death, but that was necessary.

"Jack was delusional back then. Everyone would have been." She whispered. Her angry eyes bored into Pitch's. "You bastard! Play your games with me, not Jack!"

"I think it's too late for that." He said and drew a huge oval into the realm, showing Jack on the ground. "What a pity." Tooth slowly hovered to the oval and placed her hand on it. Her poor Jack. As she could hear a loud sob and saw Jack curling together her heart clenched. How could she have let this happen? She gritted her teeth.

"You.." She lunged forward an punched him right in the face. "YOU DID THIS!"

Pitch grabbed his cheek, feeling a faint throbbing. "And guess what? It's not the last thing I did." He sneered and Tooth's inside wrenched. What could possibly be worse now? "You're coming with me." He said and took her wrist roughly and tucked her along. He ignored her shrieking protest. "I will show you what happened back then. Maybe Jack won't be the only delusional one after that."

"STOP!" A demanding voice shouted and Pitch stopped in his tracks, while Tooth tried to unwrap herself from him.

"What do you want? How did you end up here?" Pitch retorted, gripping Tooth into a tight headlock.

"Manny.." She choked and Manny's eyes soften at her appearance.

"Release her this instant!" His voice hard.

"Why would I?" Pitch tightened his grip and Tooth's vision blurred. "Want to tell her about your history?" He laughed devilish.

"What you did to Jack was enough for one day." Manny shouted.

"Oh, this is only the beginning." Tooth dug her nails into Pitch's skin, but he didn't stirred. "Tell her. Now." With that he shoved her forward and Manny caught her. "Tell her or I will be the one." He hovered in no particular direction.

Tooth grasped her sore throat and coughed, feeling pain everytime she tried to breathe. Manny rubbed her back soothingly. "Manny.. wha-?" She tried to say, but Manny beat her to it.

"I am so sorry, Toothiana." He said and Tooth looked up. She saw pain in his eyes and a small sad smile crept onto his face.

"Toothiana, congratulation. Now you've met the man, who loved your mother a long time ago and produced a child with." Pitch clapped mockingly and Tooth's eyes widened.

"What?!" She exclaimed and gripped Manny's shirt. "You?"

"Yes." He admitted. "Long before your father, Haroom, saw the light of the world, me and your mother, Rashmi, were lovers. One night me and your mother were in the woods, enjoying the time, but Pitch attacked us-" He said and shot a look of pure hatred to said man. "leaving me on the moon, where I watch over the children. You know that, but your mother escaped together with our child, Nokomis, back to her home. Your palace." Manny said and tapped Tooth's nose. "Since then she lived together with the Sister's of Flight. All vowed to protect Nokomis with their life."

Tooth's eyes glanced over, feeling overwhelmed. "Nokomis.. is my.. half-sister?" She stuttered and Manny nodded.

"Wh- What happened?"

"I killed her." Pitch said without any emotions. "And it was a painful one. She wouldn't stop screaming. Still hearing it." He motioned to his ear.

"You?!" Tooth exclaimed and wanted to lung forward, but Manny held her back.

"Stop, Toothiana. It can't be changed." Tooth thought she heard wrong. She gripped the collar of Manny's shirt.

"He killed your own daughter and you didn't do anything?!" She yelled and Manny's eyes soften.

"I couldn't." He said and it felt like his words weighted more than anything. "I couldn't. Pitch dragged her soul into a realm like this. I couldn't reach those back then. I wasn't powerful enough. He left her soulless body at the palace."

A tear ran down Tooth's cheek. That was horrible. "Why?" She said coldly and turned to Pitch. "Why did you kill her?!"

"Because, dear Toothiana, he stole my freedom. My freedom and my peace. Everything! He bounded me to the shadows right after I attacked them!" He shouted and Tooth cringed. "You want to know why he did? Because he said 'I was a threat to all children', just because I was more of a rationalist."

"Why did you attacked them in the first place?"

"I knew Manny. I am older than him and I couldn't reach his fears. He only believed in his 'dreams'." Pitch used his hands to quote. "I wanted to show him, what fear is, so I attacked them at his most vulnerable state. With his family."

"You're a monster!" Tooth spat and Manny gripped her upper arm, turning her around.

"Toothiana, listen. You have to return. To Jack and The Guardians. They are able to protect you in your realm. Your only threat there is... my daughter."

Toothiana's brow raised. "No." Her eyes bucked out. "Don't tell me Lilith is.."

"Lilith is Nokomis." Pitch answered.

"We- We have to save her! And you-" She pointed angrily at Pitch. "You turned her into an Amushka, although you killed her!"

"I can control what she remembers and what not." He grinned and Tooth wanted to punch him. Hard.

"I will deal with this problem, Toothiana." Manny assured her. "But now you have to get back. Help him." He said and drew an oval into the darkness, opening a portal to her home.

"Wait!" She exclaimed and gripped him by the shoulders. "Tell me why I turned! Please!" She begged him and Manny's eyes soften.

"I know what I did to you was false. When I watched over the children and saw your mother met Haroom, I was glad. Glad she moved on. And again, she brought a new life into this world." He said and cupped her cheek. "You, Toothiana. But your history was threaded with Pitch all along. So I sealed your body and transported your soul into the realm with The Guardians, where Pitch couldn't reach you. I gave you a body, but my strength is limited and that's why you turned. Pitch may be present in your realm, too, but he is far less dangerous due to his connection to his 'home' realm. Do you understand?" He asked worried as Tooth slumped against him.

She nodded, feeling unable to do anything else.

Manny chuckled humorless. "After all those years I never thought this would happen this way." He shook his head. "I am sorry. I did it to protect you." He gently shoved her to the portal.

"NO!" Pitch roared and lifted his arms, creating an arrow and a bow, ready to shoot, but Manny held up his hand, creating a temporarily wall between them.

"Why would Pitch want my death?" Tooth felt herself dragged away by the portal.

"He is the boogeyman. He lives for the terror." Manny said. "And you are related to me, Toothiana. I am truly very sorry. I will take care of this here. You go help Jack. I will follow after that." He said and Tooth's hearing didn't notice the shouting behind her anymore.

She landed with a _thud _on the couch. She needed to lay down, so everything could sink in. She had a sister.

A fricking half-sister! And she's trapped as Lilith, who didn't remember anything!

"Jack!" She yelled and raised her body from the couch.

Tooth held her hand over her mouth. "Jack?" She asked quietly. The boy sat against the kitchen counter on the floor. His hands were bloody and she could see scratches. _'He must have inflicted those himself'_ she thought. Slowly she walked over to Jack, who looked up at the ceiling, complete motionless.

"Jack.." She breathed out and Jack's head snapped in her direction.

His eyes were full of emotions, but hate and frustration were the most present ones. "Don't come near me!" He yelled and jumped up.

"Wait, Jack!" She grabbed his wrist, but he snapped it away, causing Tooth's fall. "Oww."

"I said don't come near me!" He yelled louder and rushed up the stairs, while Tooth struggled to get up.

"What do I do now?" She said and felt all emotions swiveling back to her mind. It caught her off guard and Tooth groaned. "This is my fault." She mumbled and gripped her head, which felt like it would explode under the pressure. "I didn't meant to!" She pleaded, but no one heard her. All the things came back to her, and she felt like giving up.

"No." She said and gritted her teeth. "NO!" She yelled. Everything that matters now was Jack, not her desperate problems! Manny promised to come back. He would help her.

All that mattered now, was Jack.

* * *

**A/N: **_Yay, another chapter done! Was quite intense, huh? Hope you liked it! _

_I will now post news and updates on my fics on **twitter** and **tumblr**, so you guys are up to date! If you want to follow me, you can find me on both sides as **NewLightRiini**_

_I'm new there, so don't hate me, if it's not like you imagined it *holds up cookie*_

_**AKA99: **Nope! Would never do that! _

_**Blu3 Wat3rs: **Wuhu, another ice cream addict! And yeah, Lilith is, but I think you understand now why she is. THANK YOU! :)_

_**iceywiener:** Thank you so much! Hope you liked this chapter, too! And nice word choice! _

_**Snowtiger:** Awww, evil Slenderman! You MIGHT like him or you DO like him? :o sorry, I don't want to push you to tell me! Haha, you're cute, 'skunk bag' :D Thank you for following this story for so long! I should be the one to bake you cookies, since you endured all of this XD _

_Stay tuned!_


	16. Saying Goodbye

**Lilac Snow**

* * *

"Jack!" She screamed and punched the bathroom door. For at least half an hour she tried to reach him, but nothing.

"Jack! Please open the door!" She begged and her punches died down slowly. She dropped to her knees. "Jack. I know you're in there- Scratch that! I'm sorry! Hiding all this.. It wasn't right. I knew it was not right. I did it to protect you. I didn't want you to look back at your family, only seeing-" She cut off and the door opened.

Tooth looked up and saw two very hateful eyes.

"Come on, say it." He whispered and glared down at her. "Say it!"

"I didn't want you to remember your family like this!" She yelled and stood. "Jack, I'm sorry! I wanted to make sure you had enough time to prepare-"

"Prepare?!" He yelled and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her roughly. "Prepare me?! You had over 300 years! 300!" Tooth stepped forward to cup his face, but he flinched.

"Jack.." She whispered with her hand still outstretched. "We thought it was best. We all knew the day would come, but not now."

"You all knew?! Keeps gettin' better!" He mumbled and ran his hand through his hair. "You had no right!"

"WE KNEW!" Tooth screamed and pointed her finger at his chest. "But deep down there-" She poked his chest, where his heart was. "You were a happy boy. Yes, you were alone, but you didn't have this sad look in your eyes. We want you to be happy!"

Jack watched her. All this was a bad idea. Everything. "I shouldn't have turned into a human." He mumbled.

Those seven words shattered Tooth's mental wall and her eyes watered. "Wh- What?"

"I shouldn't have turned into a human. All this could have been avoided. I would be happy, not knowing about anything back then!" He screamed and punched the door frame. "You-" He looked at her. "You didn't show me. What is the big deal? I mean, I killed someone, my little sister nearly got ra-" Jack stopped, his lips formed a thin line. "And my father killed my mother!" He said calmly and a tear rolled down his cheek. "What is the big deal?" He repeated.

"Jack." Tooth reached out, but he turned his back on her and walked back into the bathroom. "Jack, this isn't you! You're mad right know, I understand that! But-"

"Mad?" Jack repeated, nearly choking on laughter. "I am mad?!" He faced her. "Maybe. Maybe not?" He wiggled his brows and Tooth felt frustrated and.. frightened.

"Jack, stop." She said, but Jack walked to her, trapping her against the wall.

"The boy back then told me this, too. Did I stop?" He asked curious.

"Ja-"

Jack punched the wall next to her head. "No! Did I stop?!" He repeated his question.

"No." She breathed out and Jack smiled devilish.

"No, I didn't." As soon as he said that, Jack's lips were on hers. Tooth was frozen. What the hell happened? This was so wrong. He was Jack, but the same time not. She was about to push him away, when she caught sight of his eyes. They were so close that she could see every detail about them.

Her vision could only focus on the blue that was in front of her. But there was more to it. There were particles of..

Black?

"Ja-" She started frightened, but Jack closed the gap again, taking advantage of her open mouth. He completely ignored her yell and closed his eyes.

Tooth had to think fast. There was no escape, but she tried to turn her head. Jack simply took her face in both of his hands and forced his lips against hers one more time. She threw her fists against his chest and shoulder to get out of this, but he pressed his body against hers, so her struggles died down.

A tear rolled down her cheek._ 'This is not Jack. This is not Jack.' _She felt his hands gliding up her back. Tooth closed her eyes.

"What do you think you're doin'?!" She heard someone's yell and Jack's weight was lifted off of her. Tooth looked up and saw Bunny next to her, boomerang in position.

That's when she heard Jack groaning and darted to the railing, looking down to the living room, where Jack lay on the ground. Apparently Bunny shoved him down and Tooth's head tilted back to him.

"Bunny!" She whimpered and ran to hug him. She was so frightened.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he patted her head for comfort and Tooth nodded.

"Bunny, this is not Jack. There was black in his eyes. Something's not right." She clutched his fur in his hands and Bunny's eyes narrowed.

"Ha! With me? I think you're the ones, who are not right!" Jack's mocking voice rumbled through the house and Bunny shoved Tooth behind him.

"Listen mate! Pitch's little minion placed something in your frosty brain!" He shouted down the railing and Jack walked around the room.

"She just showed me my real story." Jack shrugged and raised his hand. "Something you didn't. I'm kinda disappointed." He breathed and shook his head.

"You're not in your right mind!" Bunny said and saw North on the other side behind Jack and nodded slightly to him, so Jack didn't saw. "Don't do something you'll regret!" North raised his arms, ready to take Jack into a headlock.

"I won't ever regret anything! You should be the one! What did I ever do?" Jack's voice died down and his hand moved to his head. "Oh my god, I- I- No! I didn't want that! No! I- I killed him. I swear it was an accident! Please!" Jack begged and sunk to his knees.

Now everyone looked down at him in surprise. Where did that come from? Seconds ago, he was a heartless robot, now a little frightened boy.

"Jack?" Tooth asked and Jack raised his head.

"Tooth. I swear, I didn't want this to happen. I- I- He.. I just wanted to tell him, to leave my sister. And m- my father, he- he killed my mother." Jack's body trembled and he hugged himself. "He killed her, I'm alone." He rocked his body back and forth.

Tooth's heart broke at the sight before her. She didn't even know why she was frightened of him. It was just Jack.

"Jack!" She rushed down the stairs and kneeled in front of him. "Jack, you're ok. You're home. You-" Jack cut her off.

"Home?!" Jack frantically looked to every corner in the living room and kitchen. "No! I'm not home. I can't be home. He-" He tried to stand up, but Tooth grabbed his shoulders.

"You're home with me."

Jack relaxed and hung his head. "What's happening?" He grabbed his hair and pulled. "Everything's twisted. I can't-" Jack slumped.

"Jack!" The three Guardians exclaimed and Tooth shook his body. Bunny and North gathered around Jack.

"Wake up, come on." She slightly patted his cheek, but nothing happened. "Do something!" She yelled at Bunny and North, but they didn't know what to do, either. A tear escaped her eyes. "Wake up, Jack." She cradled his head in her arms. Bunny and North exchanged looks.

Manny told them mental to go to Tooth's and Jack's home. Nothing more, so they did.

"He will be fine, but we must hurry." Manny appeared out of nothing and looked beaten up. Bunny jumped and his ears twitched, ready to attack anything. "No, Pitch's gone for now. I'm fine. We have to get Jack back."

He walked up to Tooth and placed his hands on Tooth's and Jack's head. "You have to get him back. I can transform your mind into his, but I don't have anymore power. I would do it myself, but I'm too weak."

"I'll do it." Tooth said determined and North raised his hand.

"Wait. Is there change for them to come back? Safe?" He asked curious and Manny knitted his brows.

"I'll admit there's a change, that Toothiana's mind will be infected, too. But I saw the bond they share. It's strong." All four shared a look. Then all nodded and Manny closed his eyes.

Soon the living room illuminated brightly and Tooth slumped onto Jack's chest in a sitting position. "Tooth!" Bunny exclaimed, but North held him back.

"It's ok. He transformed her. Remember?" He reassured him and Bunny lay his ears back.

"I hope they'll be ok."

* * *

Jack felt like he floated. It was warm and nothing disturbed his peace. He wanted to feel like this, always. It was too good to be true.

"Jack~" He heard someone purring and he opened his eyes, but there was nothing but darkness.

"Jack, down here." He looked over his shoulder and saw Lilith.

"Go away." He simply said. There was a madness that came with her and he didn't want it. He faced the complete darkness again, closing his eyes again.

"Don't say this." She purred again and slowly wrapped one hand around his waist and the other around his shoulder. "I know you like the darkness." She whispered in his ear from behind.

Jack couldn't move. "Get out of my mind." He said coldly.

"You should be thankful. I showed you your memories."

"No, you forced them on me. Now get out." He realized that his memories took over his mental state and he didn't want to lose it again. "Tooth." He breathed out and Lilith's grasp tightened.

"Forget her. We have each other." Jack slowly nodded against his will. Something told him it was right to do it.

"I'll go with you." He said like in trance and Lilith grinned.

"Jack!" A female voice shouted and Jack opened his eyes.

There was a girl and behind her was light. Bright light in various warm colours. He felt Lilith tugging him down with her, but he wanted to see more of the light. Maybe he didn't see every colour. He concentrated on the girl. She was small and her hair flew around her.

A smile appeared on his lips. It was so warm.

"Take my hand!" He heard and he subconsciously reached his hand upwards. He heard Lilith shouting and cursing, but he ignored it. He stretched his arm more to take her hand. She seemed so far away, yet so close.

Slowly Jack could make out her face. He knew her. Her messy coloured hair, her tiny nose, her ruby lips and her eyes.

Two colours. Lilac and golden.

"Tooth!" Jack yelled and broke Lilith's grasp. Jack reached Tooth's hand and tugged her down to his chest. Both embraced each other and Lilith slowly faded. No one saw her smirk.

"Tooth. I'm sorry. I didn't want to-" Tooth cut him off as she pressed his finger on his lips.

"It's ok. Now, come home. To me." She whispered and cupped his cheek. Jack grabbed her hand and squeezed it slightly.

"Sounds good. But I think it's time." Tooth raised his brow. She didn't know what he was talking about. Jack, who saw her curious look, smiled sadly. "Time to go."

Realization took hold of her. "No! Not now! Jack, no!" She begged and clutched his shirt. He took hold of her hands and placed his forehead against hers.

"He's right. Lilith ruined his human mind. He won't be the same, once he get back." Manny said, but both didn't see him. Jack nodded nonetheless.

"Tooth, I won't hurt you anymore. I refuse to. Manny's right. She ruined me. Of course, we have to talk about you and the others keeping my real memory away from me-" He stroked her hair. "But now, I can't feel any sorrow. I think, once I reached my actual Jack Frost spirit body, I can deal with it. We will talk then."

Tooth's eyes watered again. "You will come back, right? You will come back to me?" She asked nearly panicked and Jack placed his hand on her cheek, tilting her head, so she had to look in his eyes.

"I will." He said and placed his lips on hers. This time, it was gently, tender and full of feelings. He pulled back and saw her eyes flutter and smirked. "We can continue then."

"Pervert!" She playfully punched his arm, but hugged him.

"Come back home, when you're back. I'll wait." She told him and Jack nodded, moving his nose in her hair.

"Yep."

"It's time." Manny said and Jack let go of her, so she hovered above him.

"I love you." He said and smiled up at her. Tooth sobbed. It was the first time she heard him say that.

"I love you, too." She mouthed, not trusting her voice and Jack smile widened.

A bright light surrounded them and the next thing Tooth felt was Manny's hand on her head. She realized, she was back home with Jack in her arms. She raised her head up from his chest and saw Bunny and North a few steps away from her.

Tooth tilted her head to Jack, again. His body slowly dissolved into millions of bubbles, now on their way to his spirit self. A last time Tooth cradled him and then she was hugging herself, because Jack's body was now nowhere to be seen.

Tooth looked up. "I know you'll come back. Be safe. I'm sorry." She whispered.

* * *

_**A/N: **Aww, I really had to cry writing this. The man in front of me really looked flabbergasted, when I did. That's why I hate hospitals. But the old lady next to me is kinda cool! She switched tv-channel to music and sung along to Usher - Scream. She's really cool! _

_Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I actually had to write it with my phone.. But I didn't update this for so long and I owe you this. Hope you liked it nontheless! I'll respond to your reviews, when I'm back home! But I can say, that this story won't end anytime soon. Don't worry! _

_Stay tuned!_


	17. Distraction

**Lilac Snow**

* * *

It's been two weeks. Tooth wasn't able to give Jack her gift. New Year's Eve was boring, too. She currently sat on the couch, watching TV without real interest. Bunny, North and Sandy visited her every now and then, but they couldn't keep the loneliness away.

"He promised to come back." She mumbled into the blanket, cradled her self-made snowflake for Jack and closed her eyes. She would wait. Hell, she was a Guardian, she would wait forever. She missed him. His soft white hair, his blue eyes, his lopsided grin, his mischievousness. Everything. Even his blue hoodie.

School wasn't the same. Their table at lunch was not the same without Jack's jokes or pranks with other students.

Manny told her, that no one will remember Jack, since he vanished from this world. However, Stella and Daniel can remember him. So Manny visited one day to have a little chat with them, but he was also stunned, that they could remember Jack. He returned to the moon to do some research. Tooth told him about Stella's presence in one of her memories.

"No new memories, huh?" Stella asked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Tooth shook her head.

"Nothing. I hope Jack's ok."

"He will. He's Jack." She said and Tooth didn't catch the true meaning behind her words.

Stella and Daniel knew that Jack was part of The Guardians. Jack, North, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth - the tooth fairy. First they didn't believe it, but after half an hour, they cracked jokes about it. They accepted it. Both appeared one day on a street without memories, so they didn't think they're crazy.

No, they believed them.

"He'll be back. He promised to game with me this new game. Haha, heard that? To game a game." Daniel joked, but Stella glared at him, stopping his chuckles.

"Maybe we can't see him, because we don't believe in him." Tooth suddenly said and tensed.

"No way. You think of him every second. When the time comes, you'll see him. We all will." Stella cradled her head. "And then we'll throw a party." At this, Tooth chuckled.

"Typical high school. Party." She simply said and Daniel snorted.

"Especially with Lina and Charlott." He said sarcastic and Stella laughed.

"Hey, no one said they couldn't throw a party. They always have good drinks and the music is alright. Merely their presence ruins everything." She added and Tooth stood to get some ice cream. She knew what Jack would say now. _'Why always ice cream?' _And she imagined his grin. Her eyes watered, but the tears didn't fall.

She had cried enough.

She believed, that Jack will come back. She believed in him.

"I remember that they throw a party tomorrow night. After-holiday-party or something like that. We should go, get some distraction." Daniel suggested and Stella beamed.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Stella looked over to Tooth. "You should come with us, Tooth."

Tooth tensed. "No, I don't have a dress, shoes or make up for this kind of occasions." And shrugged.

"You can borrow them from me. Pleaaaase!" Stella pouted and Tooth cringed. No, not those eyes.

"Okay. Gosh you're difficult." She exclaimed and threw her arms up. "But no alcohol. North wouldn't approve it without his presence."

"Hey! I'll drink what I can get." Daniel yelled and jumped from a chair. "No one will get in between me and my beer!"

Tooth and Stella laughed hard. Suddenly Stella jumped up and walked over to the iPod station. Before anyone could say something, she pressed play. The melody of the last played song rung out and Tooth couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you." She mouthed, but Stella just threw a hairbrush into her arms.

"I want a huh, I want a huh, I want a huh, I want a huh! I wanna really, really, really zig-a-zag, ahhh!" Stella yelled and jumped on the couch, while dragging Daniel up, too.

"If you want my future, forget my past!" Daniel and Stella sung and held their hands to Tooth, who took them and jumped on the couch, too. "If you wanna get with me, better make it fast."

"Now don't go wasting, my precious time." Tooth sung dramatically.

"Get your act together we could be just fine." The three repeated this until midnight and fell exhausted on the couch, but they were happy.

They will be fine.

* * *

Tooth couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. The house was full off people. People she saw during school and people she didn't even know. Stella and Daniel were on either side of her.

"Let's go and have some fun." Stella yelled over the loud music and dragged her to the dancefloor. Tooth's feathery and multicolored dress suited her tiny figure and black heels complimented her now long appearing legs. Stella had applied pink eyeshadow, which went perfectly with her two-coloured eyes and her hair was in a messy bun.

Tooth felt pretty. She looked over to Daniel, who wore casual black jeans with a white shirt. His hair was messy styled, but Stella insisted on it. Stella herself wore a simple purple dress with ballet flats.

"I'll go get something to drink." Daniel said and patted both of them on the shoulder before he vanished into the crowd of people.

"We'll go dancing." Stella said and grabbed her hand, pulling her along.

First Tooth didn't know what to do. She just swayed her hip and her arms hung loosely on her sides. But after some time and watching Stella, she used her arms, threw them up to the beat and swung her head, along with her hip.

She had to admit, this felt pretty good. Dancing like nobody cared. Tooth smiled.

"Hey there, little birdie." Someone purred into her ear and Tooth turned. She didn't know, who that man was, but he looked drunk. "Want to have some fun?" He stepped forward and Tooth held up one hand.

"Back off!" She shouted over the music, but still he stepped forward. "Stop!" She closed her eyes. Where was Jack?

"Take that sorry excuse for an ass out of here, before I'll cut off your reproducing organs and throw them into a lawnmower." Stella's fierce voice shouted and put her arm around Tooth's shoulder.

The man's eyes widened, before he turned and walked away.

Tooth tilted her head to Stella. "Into a lawnmower?" She asked with a grin and Stella shrugged.

"Works everytime."

"Thank you." Tooth embraced her, catching her off guard. Stella smiled and hugged her back.

"Ok, before we'll go all mushy, have a drink." Daniel's voice announced and handed both of them a cup.

"What's this?" Tooth sniffed it and wrinkled her nose. "Smells like.."

"Whiskey." Stella said and pointed to Daniel. "His favourite. Well, the bottle says Jack Daniel's, so he thinks that it was created only for him." Tooth laughed.

"You know each other well, huh?" She asked and took a sip. It wasn't that bad, but it burned her throat. She coughed. "Like oil." She croaked and her friends laughed.

After they downed their drinks, they danced together. Even Psy would have been jealous over their perfect Gangnam Style. Even some other dancing people stopped and cheered for them.

That's when Tooth saw her.

Lilith.

"What the?" She mumbled and tilted her head to Stella. "I'm going to the bathroom." She yelled and Stella nodded. Tooth made her way to where she saw Lilith, but she wasn't there anymore. "Am I seeing things?"

"No." Lina whispered in her ear.

"Whoa! Lina, gosh, you've scared me." Tooth held her chest. "What's wrong?" She asked surprised at Lina's eye color.

"Nothing's wrong. She's just under my control now. She'll be so happy." Lilith said and combed Lina's hair affectionately. "I'll grant her all her wishes. Along with Charlott's."

Tooth's eyes grew wide. Lina and Charlott made a deal with the devil? "Why did you do that?" She stepped to Lilith, fully aware that she was her half-sister. Lina grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the wall and Tooth shrieked.

"You took Jack from me." Lilith growled. "They'll do as I say. It'll be fun." Lilith laughed devilish and walked away, while she mock saluted. "Take care of the rest, Lina." With that she vanished and Tooth eyed Lina's black eyes.

"Why did you do that? It's insane! You have to stop! Both of you!" Tooth screamed in her face and Lina clenched her dress.

"You have no idea, how it was!" Lina yelled. "NO IDEA!" She repeated and Tooth's face twisted in confusion.

"What?" She asked and tried to shrug her off, but that's when she saw tears in Lina's face. "Tell me." Tooth soothed and Lina broke down.

"What's happening with me?" She sobbed bitterly and sunk to her knees. Tooth eyed her form and looked to either side, but no one was here.

What should she do?

* * *

_**A/N:** And another chapter! I'm really sorry for the lack of updates! I'll reply to your reviews now (well, you should have a reply, cause I'll update this only in a few hours). Hope you liked it! _

_Stay tuned!_


	18. Reunification

**Lilac Snow**

_We're not broken just bend and we can learn to love again_

* * *

Tooth never saw someone crying this hard. She didn't know how to comfort someone, who broke down. She looked nervously down at Lina's shaking body. In fact, Tooth played with the thought of letting her sob here alone. Lina obviously changed sides and wasn't the friendliest person she met.

But she's just a girl. More of an empty shell right now.

Tooth bend down and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Tell me." She said softly and Lina's watery eyes looked up and Tooth nearly hissed at the sight of her eyes. Except for the red, which was due to the crying, the black seemed to fight with Lina's normal blue eye color.

"I can't." She breathed out and seemed afraid to say more.

"Lina, we can help you. You just have to let us!" Tooth looked her dead in the eyes. "Don't let it consume you."

"You don't know!" Lina yelled and jerked her body away from her. "Coming home every day, but nobody's there. I grew used to the silence. I grew used to my parents not being there. But I can't grew used to the fact, I'm the one to be blamed!" She hugged herself. "I'm alone. All alone. But I can get through this. Lilith helps me."

"No!" Tooth grabbed her head. "No, she doesn't help. She destroys. Don't trust her!" She saw Lina's eyes glance over and it concerned her.

"I already did. Along with Charlott."

"Fight it!" Tooth yelled, suddenly feeling utterly helpless. Tooth knew how hard it was for children without her parents. She saw it daily in the memories.

"I'm tired of fighting." Lina said defeated. "I'm tired."

"No, you're not. Yes, you might say this now, but it's all in your mind. When you want to fight, you can fight. The will is what counts!" Tooth yelled and something in her snapped.

_'I have the will to believe that Jack will come back. He will come back.' _

She nearly smiled and looked back to Lina.

"What's worth fighting for?"

"Your life, your loved-ones, your dreams. Everything. You just have to believe that everything will be fine." Tooth said sternly, trying to burn this sentence in Lina's head.

Suddenly Lina smiled weakly. "Believing isn't seeing, huh?"

"Exactly. Believe in yourself and your loved-ones. No matter how bad things are. You're not alone."

Lina closed her eyes and Tooth drew her hands back from her shoulders. It was like she shoved her finger in a socket, feeling electricity.

"Lina?"

Said girl opened her normal blue eyes and Tooth breathed out in relief. "Gosh, you had me there for a second."

Lina smiled. A genuine smile and Tooth couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you." Lina stood and caught Tooth off guard with a hug. Not seeing an escape, Tooth hugged her back.

Lina drew back. "But this doesn't mean, that I like you."

Tooth laughed. "Wouldn't want it any other way." She winked and Lina laughed. Tooth saw, that Lina's changed for the better, and she was happy for her. Maybe she will be a nice person, having real friends, laughing alongside them. "What about Charlott?"

Lina's smile dropped. "She- I don't really want to tell her story, cause it's personal, but I guess she's as mad driven as me five minutes ago." She shrugged and Tooth tilted her head. "So I guess there's no problem telling you." She pointed her finger at her. "But you have to tell me, what's all this about after the party."

Tooth nodded and waited for her to continue. It's not like she will scribble down both of their lives and pin it at the black board. She just wanted to help, feeling usefull again.

"I- Charlott's parents got murdered." She mumbled and Tooth raised her hand to her mouth in shock. "She was young and nobody wanted to be with her, since all kids thought, that she would bring evil upon them."

"So she was lonely, like you?" Tooth suggested and Lina nodded.

"That's how we've met. I can't really tell you, why we did all those things back then." Lina said embarrassed. "But this will change. We have to find her." Tooth nodded and followed Lina.

* * *

It took a while to convince Charlott. She was like a nutshell, nobody could crack her open, but Lina somehow did and both cried silently. Tooth watched them and turned to leave them in peace for now, closing the door to Lina's room.

She walked back to the living room, searching for Daniel and Stella, but she didn't find them. Knitting her brows in confusion she turned to search in the kitchen.

And promptly found them. Kissing.

Tooth blushed and turned to leave them in peace, too. She knew, that both would be perfect for each other. Daniel being the laid-back, positive guy and Stella being the demanding, yet cute and slightly naive girl.

They balanced each other.

Tooth walked out, feeling the harsh January wind and hugged her arms to create some warmth. Now she missed Jack again. Lina had Charlott and Stella had Daniel.

She knew she wasn't alone, but her significant other was missing.

She looked up to the sky, seeing a few stars illuminating and smiled._ 'Nope. No negativity. He wouldn't want it either.'_

"Long time no see, my dear fairy." A dark voice purred and Tooth turned fast to the right.

"Pitch." She hissed, seeing him emerging from the shadows. "What do you want?"

"I was finally able to completely transfer myself into this realm and this is all I get?" He clicked his tongue. "I'm disappointed."

Tooth narrowed her eyes. "You're not welcome."

"Oh, I know that." Pitch suddenly smiled evilly. "But I have news. Good news, indeed." He rubbed his hands. "Jack was able to come back!" He clapped and Tooth's mouth hung open.

"No way! He would have come to me! Don't lie!" She nearly screamed, but restrained herself, not wanting to attract attention. Someone might be eavesdropping and it was the last thing she needed now.

"Oh, it's no lie. If you want to believe something, believe this."

Tooth's mind raced. Manny or Bunny would have told her. North, Sandy? They would, right? And Jack! Jack said he would come back to her. Back home! The only logical reason was, that Pitch was lying.

"No. Way." Tooth hissed and Pitch's grin grew wider.

"This will be so much fun." He said and disappeared into the shadows, leaving Tooth upset and alarmed. What if Pitch was right? Maybe something happened on Jack's 'journey'?

Without further ado Tooth took off her heels and raced down the street to her house. She ran past irritated nightly joggers and jumped over rocks. It was cold and the tiny rocks on the concrete scratched her feet, but this was irrelevant. There was no snow. Jack wasn't able to let it snow and the weather only decided to make it rain. But nothing mattered.

Just getting Jack back.

Tooth didn't know, whether to be happy or to be afraid. Pitch really did a number on her.

"That little bastard!" She hissed and finally slammed the door to her house open. Darkness and silence welcomed her. "Jack?" No answer. Tooth walked further into the house, turning on the light while doing this.

"Oh my!" She was speechless. The house looked like someone broke in and threw everything around. Shattered glass, contents of the cupboards everywhere. Even the couch was ripped and the table was broken.

She slowly made her way through the mess and tried to overstep the splinters with her bare foot. She went up the stairs and straight into her room, which didn't look as bad as downstairs, but still. The window was wide open and Tooth somehow had a deja vu. Maybe Jack came in? But why would he cause such a mess? No, he didn't do that.

Tooth shook her head and entered the bathroom. Her heels fell to the ground, making a loud noise in the otherwise quiet house. Her hands covered her mouth and her body shook.

_'It is all your fault'_

She dropped to her knees. Those words were written with frost on the mirror and Tooth knew instantly, that Jack was back. And that this mess was his fault.

"No." She mumbled in disbelief. Why was this happening? For two weeks she always said to herself, that he would be back. Safe and sound. What happened to him? Jack would never do that. He said, they would talk things over, once he was back.

She looked around fanatically, searching for a way to contact him. Neither Manny, nor Bunny, North and Sandy were here.

"Manny." She mumbled and stood. "Bunny." She walked downstairs in a trance-like state. "North." She walked to the front door and opened it. "Sandy." She stepped into the middle of the street.

"Jack. Nobody's here." Tooth started to walk in no particular direction, just walking in the middle of the street in the night.

And she walked..

And walked..

Not being aware of two pairs of eyes always following her movement.

Tooth finally broke through her trance and looked up at Lilith, who smiled smugly. "What do you want?"

Lilith unlocked her crossed arms and her grin widened. "What are you doing out here all alone? And shoeless on top of that! You know that you just walked nearly eight kilometers?"

Tooth shrugged. "It's none of your business. So what do you want?"

"It's such a great night." Lilith looked up. "Don't you think? So dark and refreshing. Like something new is about to start." Her eyes met Tooth's. "Something bad."

"Don't be cynical." Tooth rolled her eyes, but felt a shiver run up and down her spine. Somehow Lilith was successful in scaring her a little. Did she refer to Jack?

"Don't you want to know, what happened?" Lilith eyed her fingernails. "And what _will_ happen?"

Tooth started to walk again and stopped as she was next to Lilith, though not looking at her. "I'm not believing you anything. So get lost. I'm in no mood for your little games." With that she walked past Lilith and down the road.

"I have a surprise for you." Lilith announced and Tooth stopped. Lilith turned and eyed her back. "Something you might want to see."

Tooth heard wind _wushing _around and her hair flew into her face. She closed her eyes as she heard footsteps behind her.

_'No. No. No. That's not Jack!'_

"I don't want to see Pitch, nor you. So goodbye." Tooth tried to hold her ground and walked without looking back and closed eyes.

"Such a beautiful thing." Lilith purred and Tooth ignored it, glad that her voice slowly faded. "Don't you want to say hi?"

Tooth stopped.

"Hello, Toothiana. Guardian of Memory." A familiar voice said smugly and Tooth felt her eyes water. Something deep inside of her broke and she let out a sob.

"Where are-" _sob_ "Bunny and-" _sob_ "North-"

"Not here." The familiar voice interrupted her humorless and Tooth took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Why-"

"I'm doing things my way now."

"You said you would come back to me."

"I'm standing behind you. You just have to turn around."

Tooth didn't know, if it was a wise choice to do so. Seeing Jack might break her emotional wall. But she wanted so badly to embrace him. He got his body back and was now only around ten feet away from her. But could she really endure seeing him changed? This was definitely not her Jack.

"I don't want to." She mumbled. "As long as you're like this, I won't look at you."

"That's too bad." Lilith said.

"Nobody asked you." Tooth said fierce and took a step forward.

"Don't run away. You always ran away like a coward." The deep voice said coldly and Tooth stopped in her tracks. "But not this time. You won't get away so easily."

"You wrote that on the mirror? And messed up the house?" Tooth asked dryly, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from him.

"Yes. And I got help." The voice answered and Lilith giggled like a schoolgirl.

Tooth nodded, not knowing what to do otherwise. "So I guess you changed sides?"

"What do you mean? There are no sides. You say that Pitch and Lilith are bad and you guys,_ The_ _Guardians-"_ He snarled. "Are the good heros. But look from Pitch or Lilith's point of view. They can't be blamed for being the ones they are. Unlike you, they were forced into a lonely life. It wasn't their choice."

"You always have a choice. Pitch and Lilith did bad things, so it's no wonder they are marked as bad." Tooth answered.

"You did the same. Along with the others."

This caught her off guard. He was right. They did wrong, but they did it for Jack. "No. We did it for you. They did it for themselves. That's a difference."

"What difference? You took away my memories. I didn't ask you to do it. So who are you to say, where the line of good and bad lays?" Tooth noticed his angry voice and she clenched her fists.

"I don't say this. Don't twist my words." She snarled, but this time it was Lilith, who responded.

"He's right. You didn't want to show him his memories, so you don't have to babysit a teenager with his angst. You didn't want him. You just wanted an obedient follower, who could do the dirty work."

Tooth gritted her teeth. "No. No we didn't."

"Yes, you did. He was just the dirt-"

"Stop."

"The invisible-"

"Stop."

"The unimportant-"

"Stop!"

"Insignificant-"

"I said STOP!" Tooth screamed and bend forward while doing so. "Why do you say such things?!" She breathed hard. "Why?!"

"Because she's right. I meant nothing to all of you." He said icily and Tooth arched her back.

"You should know better, Jack." Tooth finally said his name and slowly turned around to face him. After two weeks, you should say, that nothing changed, but Jack did. Not in appearance, but in his aura. He was cold. Like his name, but no emotion was evident in his face, nor poise.

He was like a rock-hard stone.

Maybe Jack didn't want to be a Guardian anymore, after seeing his memories, and they wouldn't force him into being one. They never forced anyone. If he didn't want to be, it was his choice.

His choice, alone.

Tooth wouldn't let him go without a fight. That wasn't the real Jack. Even after seeing his memories he wouldn't be like that. As she saved him back then, he wasn't this harsh. He kissed her! Now he wasn't really himself.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Jack grinned evilly and his white hair ruffled in the wind and his blue eyes narrowed a little, eyeing her up and down. He leaned lazily on his staff, never avoiding her eyes, looking square into them.

"Come on. We should let her suffer as long as possible, but for now it's enough." Lilith tugged on his blue, frost-covered hoodie, but Jack only watched Tooth.

"I don't understand, Lilith." Tooth began, pointing her finger at her. "Where is your normal self? This isn't you." She narrowed her eyes.

"I am, who I am." Lilith answered annoyed.

"Don't you want to know, where you came from?"

"As I said before. I am, who I am."

"No." Tooth shook her head. "No. You were my half-sister. Well, technically you are, but I refuse to say this as long as you're with Pitch." Lilith stopped in her movement.

Her eyes showed all kind of emotions, until it settled on amusement. "Haha, that was a good joke. I have to disappoint you, Pitch created me. I was always with him."

Tooth stepped forward. "No. Didn't you ever wonder, where you came from?" She asked sternly and Lilith held up her hands.

"Don't come near me." Tooth stopped and Lilith continued. "And no. I never asked myself, where I might came from, but I don't want to, since it must've been bad. Otherwise Pitch wouldn't have saved me."

Now Tooth laughed. "Pitch? Saved you?" She laughed more and Lilith narrowed her eyes. "Pitch didn't saved you! He killed you! He killed my half-sister!"

Now Jack looked between both girls repeatedly, trying to make out some similarities. And he did. Both had heart-shaped faces with a tiny nose. They even walked alike, always tiny steps. You always thought they're flying graceful over the ground with each step.

"It's time to go." With that Jack turned around and leaped into the sky. Lilith stepped back from Tooth and leaped after him, not breaking eye contact, until she was next to Jack.

"I'm looking forward to our next encounter. And take care of your feet." Jack said and twirled his staff and flew away with Lilith.

Tooth stood there, not knowing what to do. Jack turned sides for now and the other's weren't available. He even paired up with Lilith, her own half-sister. How ironical.

She looked down, seeing her blue feet, thanks to the cold. There were scratches and they bled, but she didn't feel any pain. It was a good thing she was outside. In any house, she would have felt cramped and defenseless. Now Tooth needed to search for a way to contact the others.

After that they had to find a way to save them.

And end all of this drama.

* * *

**A/N:** _Wow, I feel like I didn't update for like.. ever? I hope you liked it and it even was a slightly longer chapter! And thanks to all of you, who's reviewd, favoured and followed this story! I'm happy you like my (shitty) story! XD_

**_Blu3 Wat3rs:_**_ Lol, yeah. I'm a girl_

**_iceywiener: _**_thanks! and I did! Hopefully you liked it. I'll try to make the next chapter longer._

**_Snowtiger:_**_ Why is that not good? You like him, so go get him tiger ;D And thanks, here (::) (::) (::), for you! And they aren't poisoned, too! And, what did you two did on his birthday? Hopefully everything's alright? And yes, Jack's back now :D but I guess, some might hate me for him being evil *hides in corner* And I guess you can? I don't object! Which story? I'll read it and review, too, if that's helpful? :)_

_Stay tuned!_


	19. Confrontation

**Lilac Snow**

* * *

"Bunny, I don't know what to do!" Tooth said again, sighing. "I don't know why Jack is like this and I don't know what to DO!" She yelled the last part and hid her face behind her hands.

"Oi-" Bunny began, but North stopped him, holding up his hand.

"Tooth, we have always chance to change. Man in Moon changed you. He can change it back. So we have chance to change Jack back, too." He said reassuring and Tooth jumped up and walked over to the TV.

"Yeah? Do you really think so?" She asked and turned the TV on. The newsreader informed about snowstorms all over the world, which were the worst in the whole recorded history.

"Even in the Caribbean Jack formed nearly fifty inches of snow. Do you really think we can just change Jack back?" Tooth asked yet again and all Guardians hung their head in deep thought.

"We have to show him his memories." Bunny offered. "Yeah, when he sees them, he will believe us." He smiled and Tooth shook her head no.

"Nope. I can't get in my palace. It's like everything gets invisible once I enter."

"Oh.." Bunny ran his paw down his face. "What to do? What to do?" He muttered under his breath.

Now Sandy clapped his hands and everyone looked at him curiously.

"What Sandy?" North asked and laid his hand on his shoulder. Sandy smiled and created sand in his hands. Then a picture of Jack with a few zZZ's coming from his head.

"Why would you want him asleep, mate?" Bunny asked and Sandy puffed his cheeks before pointing to himself.

"Ahh." North beamed. "Sandy can make Jack asleep. Asleep how long he wants him to. We can plan further from there, so Jack won't do anything bad like now." North clapped his hand on Sandy's body in appreciation.

"So we will just knock him out?" Bunny asked and shook his head. "He won't fall for it. I don't really like him, but Frostbite isn't THAT stupid, come on!" He exclaimed and Tooth nodded.

"Yes, we have to catch him off guard."

Oh, bad sentence Tooth, bad, bad sentence. "Forget it." She said as everyone looked at her expectantly. "No, I can't. I- He- No!" She stumbled.

North walked over and placed his hands on her shoulder. "You can. You're strong, Tooth. If any of us can do it, then you. We only would arouse suspicion."

"But Lilith-"

"I'll take care of her." Bunny interrupted and Tooth looked at him dumbfounded. "What? She messed up some eggs. Gotta return the favour." He winked and Tooth giggled slightly.

"Ok, I will try." She smiled sadly and everyone returned it.

* * *

Tooth walked up and down the empty street at night again. Bunny said he would distract Lilith when they spotted them in the States, so Jack returned alone.

Oh man, she was so nervous. Facing the boy you love, yet him being someone completely different was just so.. _lunatic._

"Lunatic, huh?" A deep voice said behind her and Tooth turned around.

"Who are you?" She asked as she eyed the figure. Sure, she never saw him, but he was so damn familiar.. With his body bent forward and arms like..

"A monkey?" He finished of her thoughts and Tooth's mouth hung open.

"Who are you?!" She yelled again and backed away a few feet. "Who?!"

The figure stepped into the light of a street lamp and Tooth gasped. He really looked like a monkey! Like a freaking monkey!

"I take that you don't recognize me." He chuckled evilly and Tooth swallowed.

"I- I don't know you." She said and she felt the wind pick up around her. "Who are you? And don't you dare let me repeat this again." She threatened and held up her hand.

"I am the Monkey King." He said like he was some kind of leader and bowed mockingly, the cape following his every movement. "Your nemesis." He added and a shiver ran down Tooth's spine.

"We've met before, right?" She asked, knowing the answer already.

"Of course, dear. I died because of you! Now I want revenge." He sung the last part and came closer.

"No!" She yelled and the King stopped. "What did-.. How?" She was caught off guard and didn't know how to form a proper sentence. The King laughed.

"Ahh, I guess I can tell you. You'll die anyway." He said and used his arms to jump to the fence next to the street, sitting on it while Tooth didn't even blinked, always keeping her eyes on him.

"It all started with your father." He began. "Ha, he was useless. Back then I was a prideful Maharajah and a hunter."

"A Maharajah?"

"Sanskrit title for a "great King"." He used his monkey fingers to emphasize the last two words, before going on. "As I said, I was prideful. Your father was my slave and I used him to track down my newest pray. A flying Elephant. Stupidly the creature surrounded the home of the Sisters Of Flight."

"Sisters Of Flight.." Tooth mumbled and her mouth hung open. "My- My mother was!" She said after she remembered Manny's and her talk back then. "My mother was one of them!"

"Yes, don't interrupt me." He growled and Tooth took another step back. "Me and your father went hunting and instead of the Flying Elephant, we came across those sisters." He snarled. "Haroom refused to harm them and alone I wasn't able to. _Geez_ he was stupid. Fell in love with one of them. But before all this those damn sisters wanted me to leave what I brought in behind, which ended up including my humanity, transforming me into a monkey."

"You were the one, who killed my parents." Tooth said and rage build up on her. "You vowed revenge on me."

"Don't grit your teeth, dear, or they'll fall out." The King laughed. "And you can come out, _Jack_."

Jack? Tooth turned around fanatically, searching for him.

"Ahh, now where it got excited." He said in mock disappoint and Tooth looked up, where Jack hovered. "I wanted to hear the end."

The King jumped down the fence and Tooth backed away from both. She wasn't able to distract both of them and she couldn't think about anything but the fact that only Jack should be here.

"Pff, you know the end, Jack." The King said and turned his attention to Tooth. "I vowed revenge, like she said. But now-" He grinned and revealed sharp fangs. "I'll fulfill this revenge."

With that he jumped forward and Tooth held up her hands over her head to try and lessen the damage. She was sure, that she won't be able to escape the agility of a monkey. Yet a monkey, who wanted revenge for like, ever?

But the awaited impact didn't occur and Tooth opened one of her eyes to peek. Her mouth hung open. In front of her was none other than Jack, holding up his staff. She looked behind him and saw an icy wall. She was shocked and couldn't question his actions.

"You disobey a direct order from Pitch. Are you aware of that?" Jack spat and the King peeled himself of the wall, wiping his mouth with his fury arm.

"He said I can get my revenge."

"Yes, but not before he had his little talk." Jack said and narrowed her eyes. "Until then she is under my protection." He announced and Tooth nearly cried. Sure, he wasn't the old, but those words triggered something inside her.

Something she thought would be gone forever.

"I'll come back." The King said and disappeared in the shadows, leaving her and Jack alone.

"You- Wh-"

"Don't think I did it for you." He said and turned around to face her. "Pitch wants you unharmed."

"But why is the Monkey King _here_? In _this _realm? I thought he was in the other one, where my parents-" She stopped and bit the inside of her cheek. It hurt to speak about them.

"He is bound to Pitch. Since he is more present in this realm, the _royal-pain-in-the-ass_ followed. It's only natural." He waved his hand like it was obvious, but Tooth was too shocked to comprehend this properly.

"And why are you here?"

Jack turned around and walked away from her and every step felt like a stomp on her heart. "You're under protection. Pitch told me and I agreed."

He agreed? Maybe the old Jack was still present in there somehow?

"So I can have a little _fun _with you." He said and smirked. Tooth didn't like it. It was like Jack only saw her like a toy to play with. Now she scanned the area for Sandy.

"What about Lilith?"

"Aw, jealous?" He rested his staff on his shoulder and Tooth snorted.

"I'm not jealous."

"And I am an orange tree. Cut the crap. Lilith is more fun to be with." He said and Tooth felt like she had been slapped.

Hard.

"What?" Was the only thing she could stutter, before Jack was right in front of her, wind wiping her hair around.

"And don't think I'm that stupid. I know that you planned something." He said darkly and poked the side of her head. "I know that Sandy's waiting in one of those dark bushes, waiting for the right moment. Do you really think I'm that stupid?" He whispered and put a finger on Tooth's lip to stop her. "Ah, ah, don't want to attract Sandy's suspicion now, are we?" He said mockingly and Tooth frowned.

"Who are you?"

That caught him of guard and he stepped back, grabbing his head. "You're not the first one to ask me that." He grunted and Tooth watched in horror as Jack bent over in pain.

"Sandy!" Tooth yelled and hoped that he was near by, so he could end Jack's suffering. "Sandy!" She turned around fanatically, searching for the tiny man while she ignored Jack's groans.

Suddenly a bright light engulfed them and Tooth squeezed her eyes shut. Sure, this was Sandy! After the light dimmed, she opened her eyes again and looked over to Jack, who was now asleep on the ground. His staff lay a few feet away from him and Tooth walked silently over to him, reaching for his staff and placing it in his hand.

"There you go." She whispered and traced her hand down the side of Jack's face. All while Sandy watched her. He hovered over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Tooth looked over to Sandy. "Thank you." He smiled in return and gave her a thumps up, indicating that everything would get better now.

Hopefully...

* * *

**A/N** _I know it's short and all.. but right now I can't write more. I don't know if you heard about the flood in Germany. Yep, my city is next to a river and we got evacuated. Now that everything goes back to normality, I'll be able to update faster again. _

_Hope you still liked the chapter! Next chapter will be the last.. Ah sad, but don't worry, it will be a LOT LOT longer than ANY other chapter here. _

_Stay tuned!_


End file.
